Death is Only the Beginning
by SeekingLove
Summary: '"There is a myth, of True Alphas. Of how a Beta or an Omega can become an Alpha out of strength of character or force of will alone." Ellie narrowed her eyes at him. Deucalion doesn't give information of that kind just like that. "What does this have to do with anything?" "Everything, Mistress of Death."' Fem!Harry Mistress of Death!Harry
1. The Blood-Filled Pool

Lydia was on her knees, and stared at the pool in silence. The blood slowly started to drip on her shoulder though she didn't notice it. Her eyes were wide as she watched the water in the pool ripple. _Okay, there is a body behind me. Don't look at it. Don't look at it. Just … look at the pool. Okay, the pool. There is nothing in the pool except for the CPR dummy. Just that and water. Just the water and the dummy… just water and a dummy._

She sucked in breath when she heard someone strolling, no_ walking_, towards her. Biting her lip, she just continued sitting there. Even when the person reached her and sat down next to her. As her lips started to tremble, she looked at them. The _Ice Queen_ of BHHS could feel her entire body quivering as she turned to look at the person.

The girl who was sitting beside her had already pulled her pants up to her thighs, had peeled off her shoes and socks, and now her bare legs were in the water. She had great taste in fashion, which Lydia noticed with _great_ pleasure. She was wearing black jeans and a classy button-up pearly white long-sleeved shirt which had a black collar and was covered with black spots. She had white pearl earrings on and a crimson red jacket on her shoulders.

She was quite beautiful, Lydia could suppose. Her ebony-black hair hung in waves to her shoulders. She had mesmerizing doe-like emerald-green eyes. They were quite similar to Allison's but had more… darkness in them. Lydia could feel her breath out like she was calm, like _these_ sorts of things happened to her every day.

Lydia was suddenly startled when the girl beside her chuckled.

"Yeah, I'm wearing _pretty_ fancy clothes. I went on the plane right after I came from a family reunion." She sighed with a sad smile as she kept looking at the pool. Lydia however continued looking at the classy girl with interest who had a _British_ accent. She backed when the latter blinked and quickly turned around to face her with a dazzling smile.

"Sorry, I forgot to say who I was. I'm Amelie but you can call me Ellie." She raised her hand in front of her and held it for Lydia to shake it. The teenager merely blinked and shook her hand with a, "Lydia.".

Ellie turned back to the pool and sighed.

"It's hard, isn't it? To find dead bodies. I've had to deal with them my whole life and it hasn't become any easier." She ended the sentence with a humorless laugh. Lydia blinked. She didn't understand anything that the girl was talking about, "What?" Her new friend looked back at her with shocked eyes.

"You don't kno-" She was cut off when a familiar jeep drove into the parking lot of the pool. Both girls stood up and turned around to face the person who was already walking towards them and was yelling, "LYDIA, LYDIA! Are you okay? And _who_ exactly are you?" He had reached them and was now staring at Ellie with raised eyebrows.

She sent a radiant smile at him and lifted a hand, "I'm Ellie. Just another teenager at Beacon Hills." Stiles blinked, surprised by the accent. He narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously before shaking her hand, "You're British?" Ellie nodded with a smile, "Yeah. Came here for more opportunities." The suspicion was still there in Stiles but he ignored it and looked at Lydia. The latter just pursed her lips which had started to tremble again.

"I'm okay. But that," She gestured to the dead body on the lifeguard stand, and shook her head, "Not okay."

Stiles glanced at the bloody corpse and back to Lydia who was looking away before getting out his phone, "Okay, okay. I'm going to call my dad." She merely continued looking at the ground while shivering.

"I already called 911," Stiles rapidly blinked and looked incredulously at her as if he didn't understand why the police was more important than him.

"You called the police before me?"

"I'm supposed to call you first when I find a dead body?!"

"YES!" Both teenagers didn't even notice the small amused smile sent to them by Ellie.

* * *

Ellie had walked to the other side of the pool and was now sitting on one of the diving stand, looking like finding bodies was least important on her list. Lydia still didn't get her. How could someone _not_ be affected by finding bodies? She shook her head, trying to clear all these suspicious thoughts. Ellie was just another teenager in Beacon Hills, like she said _but_ she seemed to have more than just a little darkness in her soul and eyes.

"-ing to be surprised." Stiles' voice showed the feelings she felt: shock, pain, disbelief and the coldness which was starting to spread all over her body.

"Make sure it was them? Scott, who else is going around ripping throats out?" She heard him wait and then sigh before looking again at the dead body. He started to step closer to it, peering up to it. The body, or the person, was definitely murdered by a werewolf. The blood was absolutely _everywhere_, there were deep cuts in the corpse and the only clean part on the body was the 'Purity' ring.

"Yep, it's them," Stiles stepped back, and lifted the phone up to his ear, continuing the conversation with his best friend. The latter just sighed before ending the call. He took the phone from his ear, and stared at it disbelieving.

"Hey, you guys! What are you doing there with the body? We shouldn't be touching it," The two were startled when Ellie started to shout at them, and walk towards them. The teenagers stared at each other in shock. Neither knew what to do. However, they didn't need to do anything. The police was here.

They all turned around when red and blue lights filled the pool, and officers started to run to them. Most stopped when they saw the body. One started to back from it until he reached a trash bin in which he threw up.

"Okay, okay. Let's start clearing this area. I want no citizens able to see this," Stiles sighed in relief, recognising the voice as his father's. The latter instructed the police officers till he reached the body… and Lydia, Ellie and _Stiles_. He sighed and muttered, "I should've known."

"Hey dad…" The Sheriff just shook his head, "I don't want to know." He looked back at the three teenagers, only now noticing Ellie.

"I'm sorry. I'm the Sheriff so if you have any problems, come to me." She smiled gratefully at him before lifting a hand for him to shake, "I'm Ellie Black. New to Beacon Hills." Stiles' father shook her hand before calling another officer to take the girls to the ambulance car to get warmer. As soon as they were out of the hearing distance, Stiles' dad pulled him closer to himself, and looked around suspiciously.

"Stiles, what's going on? What are you not telling me? Is there something going on?" The teenager just glanced at his father with a, "Nothing. Nothing's going on." It seemed as if he tried to rather convince himself than his father. The latter searched his face for any give-aways but there were none. He slowly let go of Stiles and walked away, glancing at him every few steps. Only when the Sheriff was completely occupied with his job, he breathed out in relief.

His eyes started to go over the crime scene, first glancing over to the lifeguard stand where the body had been. It was being searched for any evidence but there didn't seem to any. Hearing someone cry out, he quickly turned in the direction but only saw the corpse. It was near an ambulance car, on a bed, and surrounded by a couple who was crying. It seemed to be their son.

"It's sad, isn't it?" Stiles jumped a few _feet_ into the air when a voice spoke next to him. He put a hand on his rapidly beating heart and looked at the person. Ellie was standing next to him with a shock blanket on her shoulder, replacing her jacket. She had a grim smile on her voice as if she had seen this before. He breathed out, still shocked from the not meant scare.

"Do you _always_ do that?" The girl looked back at him still wearing the same expression, "Sorry. Past experiences," She looked back at the body, the couple surrounding it, and glanced over to Lydia who was shivering in the ambulance. Her eyes softened at seeing them.

"I've learnt to push the grief, pain, the hopelessness and the feeling as if you should have _done_ something to prevent it… Even if it was inevitable," He looked at her, puzzled. He didn't get her. How could someone see so much of death? Ignoring the warnings in his heart, he took up a conversation with her.

"So, I'm Stiles." Ellie chuckled, "I'm Ellie but I've already said that." An awkward silence filled the air since neither of the teenagers knew what to say.

"…" Stiles looked uncomfortably around the scene, clasping his hands behind his back. He opened his mouth before closing it. He opened it again, speaking up.

"So," Ellie looked up to him with a sweet smile, "Are you going to study in Beacon Hills High School?" The latter nodded, her eye glancing over the officers.

"Yeah, but I have _no _idea where it is."

"I… could show you around and give you a ride to school."

"Oh, that would be heaven. Wait, let me give you my number," Ellie searched through her purse which Stiles hadn't even noticed was there, before taking out a pen. She took his hand and, quickly wrote a number on it. Finishing, she smiled up to him, "I'll send you the details later." Stiles smiled back at her. Maybe he was wrong. Maybe, she truly was a normal teenager in Beacon Hills.

He blinked back from the clouds when someone waved their hand in front of his hand. That someone, Ellie, took back her hand and smiled at him. She gestured to her wristwatch which showed it was quite past ten in the evening, "I should get going. Got to get to school early," She started to walk away before turning around to wave with a smile, "Bye." She turned back to the parking lot, walking to a cab. He waved back at her with a confused smile.

"See you in school."

"She's a strange one, isn't she?" Stiles blinked when Lydia showed up next to him. He strangely enough found himself agreeing.

"Yeah, she is." He breathed out as they watched Ellie drive out of the parking lot.

* * *

Ellie stretched in the forest along with her classmates. Coach had made all of them run to see if some would make into the cross-country team. Of course she would make it – if she would show her athletic skills which developed with raising Ted. The boy is a running machine – but maybe that wouldn't be for the best. She would show out and wouldn't stay anonymous. Of course befriending two of the '_strange_ group' – as the others call it - wouldn't help. She blinked out of her thoughts when someone, probably Coach, blew a whistle.

Ellie started to jog in the same rhythm of the others. If she wanted to, she could speed up, go in her speed. However a sight distracted her. She tilted her head when one boy breathed out to another, "It's them," and ran to the front of the running group. He ran faster and faster till she couldn't even see him. The other boy ran after him. She moaned. _It has to be something supernatural. It always is._ Making a half a second decision, she started to run after him. From the corner of her eye, she could see her classmates' jaws dropping as she passed. The teenager only shook her head, ignoring them.

The girl was almost near the boys when a loud shrill shriek distracted her. Deciding it a danger, she started to sprint towards the yeller. She slowed down on a hill when she saw all the students crowded around a tree, on which was a … dead body. She inhaled sharply in shock. Putting a hand on her mouth, she slowly walked down the hill closer to it. _How could someone do this? I mean, Voldymort had a plan. This is just… plain old murdering. A serial killer can only do this… or something supernatural._ She scowled when a police officer knocked her to the ground running by. He didn't even look back.

Sneering, Ellie tried to get back up by herself but that wasn't necessary. Someone had offered a hand to help her. She accepted the hand, and with that she was back up. Wanting to thank them, she looked at the person. She was pleasantly surprised.

"Stiles?" The smiling boy was surrounded by two teenagers. The others watched her with a suspicious look but Ellie dismissed them in her mind. _They probably can smell me._ "Thanks for that. And you are?" She turned to the other boys with a smile. They were silent and had narrowed their eyes at her until Stiles nudged them with a "Dude!?" Ellie turned her head away to hide the small amused smile. The tanned teenager held up his hand with a smile which she shook.

"Scott." She smiled at her which was returned by a bigger grin. _He's like a puppy. So cute… and probably in a relationship._

"Isaac." The other boy followed his lead... but didn't shake her hand. Otherwise Ellie grinned at them, "I'm Ellie." She turned back to Stiles with a questioning look.

"Do you know where Lydia is? I wanted to take her out shopping to take her mind off the… pool," She bit her lip. _ Would they let me? Stiles would, the puppy would… not so sure about the last one._ Stiles grinned.

"Sure! I'll send you her number later," She smiled at him gratefully. _God knows she needs it. Being a banshee is _hard_. It could make you go crazy._

"Thanks. I'll see you guys later." Walking away, she waved at them. However she quickly interrupted by the grinning Coach.

"Hey, new British girl, I saw you running. Want to join the cross-country team?" Ellie merely shrugged. She needed something to do anyway. No friends + new girl + loner = nothing to do… except homework, "Why not?"'

* * *

**A/N**

**Disclaimer: I don't own either Harry Potter or Teen Wolf. They belong to their own authors and creators.**

**Hope you liked this chapter. I'm going to update every four days so... wait for that.**

**Next time on 'Death is Only the Beginning' the Alpha Pack kidnaps Ellie.**

_**Edit: Updating on Thursday or Friday. Not sure if I can finish editing in time.**_


	2. The Werewolf-y Kidnapping

_Previous chapter:_

_"Do you know where Lydia is? I wanted to take her out shopping to take her mind off the… pool," She bit her lip. **Would they let me? Stiles would, the puppy would… not so sure about the last one.** Stiles grinned._

_"Sure! I'll send you her number later," She smiled at him gratefully. **God knows she needs it. Being a banshee is **_**hard**_**. It could make you go crazy.**_

_"Thanks. I'll see you guys later." Walking away, she waved at them. However she quickly interrupted by the grinning Coach._

_"Hey, new British girl, I saw you running. Want to join the cross country team?" Ellie merely shrugged. She needed something to do anyway. No friends + new girl + loner = nothing to do… except homework, "Why not?"_

* * *

An almost silent 'ping' rung through the room. Until now asleep Ellie quickly sat up and put her hand in front her as if someone was there. Her eyes opened, and she quickly looked around. She breathed in relief. No one was there. Putting a hand on her chest, she grabbed the phone from the night table. The girl chuckled as she read the message.

_Sorry for sending this so late. Kinda forgot this. Eep. Anyway here's Lydia's number (831) 758 729._

_P.S. I would recommend you against sending her a message at these hours. She would be pissed off at you._

Ellie put the phone back on the night table. She laid back in the bed, and stared at the ceiling. _What had led to this? Escaping to _America_ of all places? Was it the deaths? The Hallows?_ Flashes of her past life danced around her eyes: the bodies of her good friends; defeating Voldy; her holding the cloak, the Elder wand and the stone in her hands in shock; meeting Death, adopting Teddy, him running around in the backyard of her new house, laughing; sending Teddy to Hogwarts; the family reunion just days ago; hugging Teddy in the airport; her leaving England.

She instinctively rubbed the simple but dark tattoo on her left wrist. It shimmered, resembling water. The colour subtly changed to a pearly white before darkening back to onyx.

Ellie barely noticed it. She was looking at the clock. It read '2:37'. Bright red numbers started to dance in her vision as she stared at it. With a sigh, she laid her head back on the pillow. She glanced back at the clock and bit her lip. A smile spread across her face and she threw the blankets off the bed, and climbed out of the bed.

* * *

The minute she opened the back door, the corners of her lips rose to her ears, as it seemed to her. The backyard was completely silent and empty. No light could be seen, apart from the delicate moonlight and the shallow flickering of lamps from inside the house. The tall grass glistened with dew and seemed as high as the trees.

She barely noticed it was _very_ cold outside (and that she was wearing only shorts and a tank top) and quickly rushed inside the grass, laughing. She skipped around with a wide grin, hands swinging besides her. Reaching the centre of the lawn, she slowed down to a stop. She leaned her head back, and raised her hands with a smile. The moon seemed to smile down at her. Ellie sighed as the corners of her lips lowered. It had been long since this had happened – having fun. There was just no time – the Dursleys, school, the war, raising Teddy was fun but there was little me-time… She lowered her hands, and shook her head, trying to clear her head of all the depressing thoughts.

The teenager bit her lip with a widening grin as a thought popped into her head. She sneakily looked around for any people but there weren't any. She slowly raised her hands higher than her head and cupped them around thin air. She brought them back in front of herself, closing her eyes. Ellie bit her lip, and concentrated on the space in her hands. Gently opening her hands, her eyes fluttered open. A wide smile spread across her face as she looked at the content sitting on her hands.

Glowing cherry blossom tree petals laid in her hands. She lifted her hands to her mouth, and softly blew at the luminous petals lying on her hands. She was almost immediately covered in the soft glow. The rose-coloured petals had flown high and were now almost as if fluttering in the air around the gently smiling girl. Some fireflies had also flown over, and were now flying between the slowly falling petals. She leaned her head back with a smile to watch them emit a soft glow around the backyard. It felt good to create life. It felt peaceful and… well. _But this woman here doesn't want to feel well. She wants to have fun._

With a wave of her hand, tons of the petals flew down and spun around Ellie, creating a ball of bright light. When the light diminished, she was wearing a crimson red coloured ball gown. With another twirl of her fingers, many of the dark green leaves fluttered down from the trees and formed a figure of a man. He was wearing dark green clothes of a middle age prince and a handsome smile. He mockingly bowed at her. Ellie laughed, and curtsied back at him in her glowing petal-dress.

Offering a hand to her, the man pulled her close to him. With a soft smile, the prince put her hand on his shoulder, a hand on her waist, and took her other hand raising it higher. Smiling at each other, they started dancing. If anyone would have seen this, they wouldn't have believed their eyes. They would believe, they were watching an enactment of a middle age ball. The pair spun around gracefully, their movements anything but fair and charming. Ellie laughed as the young man spun her around.

The peace and the dancing were however disturbed as something sharp sliced her back. The dress and the man disappeared, the leaves and petals slowly fluttering to the ground. She could already feel blood flowing out of the deep wounds. Her feet quivered before she fell on the grass. Spots filled her vision as she tried to look at her attacker through the ruby-red glow of the now _rose _petals. The attacker had hair _all_ over their face and a widening cruel smirk but what shone out were the glowing red eyes. _An Alpha._

She tried to raise her hand to curse them but she didn't have the strength to even twirl a finger, "Yo-you don't n-need to do th-this." She tried to speak clearly but only gurgles and stuttering exited her mouth. The attacker mockingly pouted, "Y-you d-d-don't need to d-do this. _Yes_, we _do_. I'll bet you don't remember Deucalion. Well, he surely remembers you," They glared at her. Ellie only blinked rapidly as the face suddenly doubled. She inhaled in shock when she finally recognised them – _the Twins_. She had to do _something_. The Twins were cruel - nowhere near Deucalion - but still there.

Unfortunately she could do nothing as her eyes fluttered shut. The last thing her mind registered was a blood-red glow surrounding her body.

* * *

Her head snapped to the side as one of the Alphas hit it. She spat out blood before turning to the hitter and glaring at her. It was _Kali_, the one who used her the claws of her feet. She growled at the teenager, "Join us," and punched her in the stomach. Ellie fell onto the floor, moaning. _That hurt. That __**bitch**__._ She raised her head and looked defiantly at her attacker.

"_Never_." The older woman smirked and held up her hand, staring at it. She twirled her fingers, the claws slowly coming out, "I thought you'd say that." She brought her hand down and slashed the younger's side. The latter groaned and fell onto the floor again. She could feel the blood seeping through her tank top. The Alpha ripped at her flesh again, her hands slashing at the skin faster and faster until a slick and smooth echoed through the room.

"That's enough, Kali." She stopped, and started to walk away but paused to spat at the wheezing body. _Deucalion. Crap._

When the only people didn't hear her steps anymore, the man slowly walked through the vault to Ellie who tried to sit up but her hands failed her. The steps and the cane's thuds came closer and closer to her. She tried desperately to sit up but she just… couldn't.

The young woman gave up as the Alpha of Alphas seemed to right next to her. He knelt and placed his mouth near her ear.

"Have you accepted our deal?" Ellie turned her head, feeling him back and spat in his face, "No, and I never will." He tsked and stood up. Silently sighing, the teenager thanked Merlin._ Maybe I can go home now… though I don't think that will happen anytime soon.  
_

She sharply breathed in air as a hand grabbed her throat, dragging her up on the wall. Ellie gulped. She could feel the claws slicing the skin on her neck, and the trickle of blood, starting to flow down. Her right hand quickly took hold of the table next to her. She bit her lip, to try to lessen the pain.

Ellie backed further into the wall when Deucalion suddenly put his face too close to hers, whispering in her ear, "Well then, I have a secret to tell you." Her fear slowly lessened with curiosity replacing it. He let go of her, and backed.

She looked suspiciously at him while he started to walk the entrance of the vault. He looked up and stared at the moon whose light fell on him.

"There is a myth, of True Alphas." He glanced at her to see if the name meant anything to her. Ellie's eyes widened, remembering something out of a 'Care of Magical Creatures' textbook. "Of how a Beta or an Omega can become an Alpha out of strength of character or force of will alone." She mouthed the last words along with him, recognising them.

"But it is very rare. Many of the True Alphas are killed and murdered by their own Betas who wish to have more power. But they will only gain the normal amount of the power of an Alpha." Ellie narrowed her eyes at her. _Deucalion doesn't give information of _that_ kind just like that._

"What does this have to do with anything?" He turned to face her, a smug smirk on his face. She suddenly felt someone grab her sides, _that tickles,_ and throw her into to a wall. _That didn't. _She raised her head, and spat out blood as the thuds of a cane came closer to her. A voice suddenly whispered in her ear.

"Everything, Mistress of Death." Her eyes widened as she realised something before someone hit her head… hard.

* * *

The moment Ellie came into conscious again, her chest rose as she inhaled a huge gulp of air. She quickly sat up, her hand reached out in front of her for protection, hitting something with a 'crack'. Her eyes fluttered open as she heard someone moaning. She quickly backed as three persons filled her vision. Two were sitting _way_ too close for her and the last one was holding his nose, moaning. One was a mere teenager who had a grin far too wide for her, the second seemed to middle-aged and weary but had a sympathetic smile – which made her eyes widen a fraction. Did he know? - and the last one who was groaning was… _Stiles_. Her eyes widened, "Oh Mer-god, Stiles. Are you okay?" The boy just moaned, and waved at her, dismissing the pain.

She suddenly winced, and raised a hand to her hand to her head as a headache worse than hangover appeared in her head. Waving at the familiar teenagers, she opened her mouth, "Hey Scott. Sorry again Stiles, what's going on? Where am I? Who are you?" The two (who didn't have a bleeding nose) looked at each other before going back to the girl. The older man smiled at her, "Let's get you and Stiles cleaned up first."

* * *

Ellie winced as the vet, Deaton apparently, wiped her back with a swab which was _dripping_ with alcohol. Trying to ignore the pain, she turned to the puppy, sorry Scott, who was staring at her, tilting his head. _The True Alpha,_ her mind reminded herself.

"So, you're a werewolf? And he's," she gestured to the vet, "an emissary disguised as a vet?" this time she waved at Stiles, "and he's just a human? Did I get it right?" Scott and Stiles nodded in unison which brought a smile to her face. Her eyes widened as a thought popped into her head. She looked back at them with a pleading look.

"But there's this one little thing you could do. Could you _please_ not tell anybody else about me being in the vault? It would be perfect if you would." They had told her about where they had found her. It was apparently after the big fight when one of the werewolves heard another heartbeat, and had gone to investigate. They had found her lying on the floor in the vault, unconscious with blood-seeped clothes.

There was a long silence before Scott looked apologetically at her. She instantly leaned her head back with a groan. Closing her eyes for a second, she sighed. The girl looked tiredly at him, "Okay. Who did you tell?"

"Allison Argent and Lydia Martin, the first is a hunter and the other something we don't know yet," which made Ellie's eyes widen. _How do they _not _know this?_ "But it _is_ necessary. I mean, this is important. We find a girl in the vault after the _ultimate_ showdown with the Alpha Pack." Stiles replied with an eye roll.

A corner of Ellie's lips rose to smirk. She had heard some bits of the '_ultimate_ showdown' like Stiles had said. Since she could remember, she could hear things in her sleep during her dreams and nightmares. When she was just a child, she could hear Dudley and Vernon snoring in her dreams. It kind of ruined her happy dreams and it has been just like that. It was a bit useful during the war actually. Blinking, Ellie shook her head as someone snapped their fingers in front her face. She glanced at Stiles who was staring at her, arms crossed.

"So, are we hearing exactly _why_ you were in the vault?" The young teenager sighed before nodding.

The explanation took a _lot_ of time but it got told. She had told them she was just a jogger who saw the bank, entered and saw the werewolves therefore got stuck in the vault. Fortunately for her, she could lie _really_ well, as in no-quickening-heartbeat-lie well. Well actually, being the Mistress of Death had slowed her heartbeat, so now it didn't even quicken for anything. It stayed stable at all times. Probably had something to do with the fact she was part death. Even though the story was a bunch of _bull-shit_, they believed it.

She climbed off the table, smiling at them, "So, can I go now?

* * *

**A/N I decided to put this up a day early because I got such a good feedback. I love you, guys! Well, the main reason was that but I'm being tested tomorrow to see if I would make it to a school of music. Wish me luck! (I'm completely terrified. I have to sing - which I'm quite horrible at - a song and some notes + play the recorder.)**

**Next time on 'Death is Only the Beginning' the group heads to Motel California where Ellie... experiences things.**

**Btw, thank you 'Rose' for your review! I love this story as well. It's so much fun to write it.**

**Kisses and hugs to you all!**


	3. The Story-Telling Trip

_Previous chapter:_

_Blinking, Ellie shook her head as someone snapped their fingers in front her face. She glanced at Stiles who was staring at her, arms crossed._

_"So, are we hearing exactly why you were in the vault?" The young teenager sighed before nodding._

_The explanation took a lot of time but it got told. She had told them she was just a jogger who saw the bank, entered and saw the werewolves therefore got stuck in the vault. Fortunately for her, she could lie really well, as in no-quickening-heartbeat-lie well. Well actually, being the Mistress of Death had slowed her heartbeat, so now it didn't even quicken for anything. It stayed stable at all times. Probably had something to do with the fact she was part death. Even though the story was a bunch of bull-shit, they believed it._

_She climbed off the table, smiling at them, "So, can I go now?_

* * *

With a groan, Ellie leaned her head against the window. _Why did I join the cross-country team? It's so boring. Oh right… so my life in Beacon Hills wouldn't be so boring._

She looked outside. Nothing interesting passed the bus, only other cars and nature.w She glanced around in the bus. Some seats in front of her sat Boyd and Isaac. _They are Beta werewolves… right? _And opposite of them sat Ethan and someone else._ And Ethan is one of the Twins… Yay._ She looked back at Stiles and Scott who were sitting a bit behind her. The werewolf looked crap while the human was reading something out of a tablet or something. Stiles noticed her looking and waved at her with a smile. Sending a smile back, she waved.

When he went back to talking with Scott, Ellie grabbed her phone and earphones from her bag to at least spend these _blasted_ hours in musical silence. She sighed in relief as she pressed 'play'. _I'm in paradise. I can hear nothing… except the music... and my thoughts. Yep, those are pretty loud._ An amused smile appeared on her face at her thoughts. _Would you look at that? I'm amused by my own thoughts. I'm going crazy._ Ellie chuckled, and looked out the window. Her eyes widened. Nothing passed the bus with exception of a few cars. The bus wasn't moving.

Her head snapped towards the front of the bus. There was a long line of cars and buses stretched as far as she could see._ We're stuck here. Great._ She groaned and hit her head continuously on the back of her seat._ Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? _Her attention was ripped away from the _huge_ line of cars when Scott slowly passed her, wincing. She quickly ripped the earphones out of her ears and muttered, knowing he would hear her.

"Scott," He glanced at her for a split second, "What are you doing?" The young woman's eyes widened when she noticed the winces and the blood which was seeping through the white shirt. "You're hurt. Scott, stop. Stop!" The boy didn't listen. Ellie watched as he reached Boyd… whose claws were out. Her eyes widened. _They can't do this on a bus… where _other_ people are._ Scott put his hand over the claws, trying to hide them. The werewolf didn't act… _nicely_ to it. He growled at him, his teeth showing.

"Let. Go."

"You have a plan," Boyd glanced at Ethan who was calmly talking to the boy next to him, "Tell me your brilliant plan and I'll let go." He looked back at Scott who was still looking at him, "What are you going to do? Kill him, right here? And then what… what are you going to do after that?" The two werewolves stared at each other, neither willing to look away. Seeing as Boyd still hadn't calmed down, Ellie climbed over two seats with a humourless smile.

"Yeah. Dude, why the _hell_ are you trying to kill the first letter in the Greek alphabet in _here_?" He barely spared her a glance.

"I don't care." He tried to lash out, growling but Scott managed to hold him still. He looked at Coach who wasn't paying any attention to the loud growls. Isaac glanced between the two werewolves and Ethan.

"I do." Scott's reply slowly calmed down Boyd and the former removed his hands from holding still the Beta. Isaac's eyes widened as he noticed the blood on Scott's shirt.

"Whoa. Are you still hurting?" This turned Boyd's attention back to the Beta who breathed out, "I'm fine."

"Give me a chance to figure something out. Something that doesn't have to end with someone else dying." Boyd glanced at the Alpha again and Scott's blood-seeped shirt before nodding.

"Okay." Breathing out in pain, the Beta werewolf turned around and started to make his way to his seat. Ellie again noticing his pain, made a comment.

"Are you sure you're okay? 'Cause I _can_ see the winces and the _blood_. Have you forgotten _that_?" The werewolf breathed through his nose again deeply, "_Yes_, I'm _sure_." She raised her hands, showing she was only trying to help, "Okay. Okay. But don't come whining to me when you need help to clean _that_," she waved at the wound which now was covered by the jacket, "out."

Scott only shook his head which the young woman took as a 'no' and a warning to sit down before anyone noticed her practically _shouting_ at another. She sighed and climbed back to her seat, putting in the earphones again.

She hummed along, and looked outside where only deserts, wilted and withered shrubs, trees et cetera and far away mountains could be seen. She tried to find patterns, weird things in the deserts, strange clouds for a couple of minutes… but there weren't any patterns, weird or strange things. Groaning, she looked inside the bus. Stiles and Scott were talking… always. There was a bunch of people she didn't know, _Ethan_, Boyd… and Isaac.

Grinning, she climbed over the seats to the ones behind them. She put her arms on the head rests and her chin on her hands.

"Hey, Isaac?" The boy looked at her with a confused look. Ellie grinned at him. _He's such a cute puppy._

"You probably don't remember me but wanna play 'I Spy'?" He shrugged, not caring.

"Okay, I start." The young woman looked outside, Isaac following her movements. She furrowed her eyebrows, trying to think of something hard for him to guess.

"I spy with my little eye something yellow-ish, brown-ish, green-ish." He sighed.

"A bush."

She grinned. _Damn it. Have to think of something harder next time, _"Correct! Okay, your turn." He turned to her with raised eyebrows. Sighing, she answered his silent question, "Yes, you _have_ to do this. You're bored too, _so_ win-win for both of us."

The werewolf sighed, "Okay, I spy something blue."

"The sky!"

"Correct."

"Okay, I spy someth-" She coughed as a horrid smell filled the bus. Many more coughs and moans could be heard as well. The bus suddenly stopped, and her head snapped forwards sharply. She looked around, confused. _Where have we stopped?_

…They had stopped at someplace really _crap_. There were men and women bathrooms but that was basically it. Ellie shrugged as Boyd, Isaac and rest of the students basically _ran_ out of the bus, coughing. Coach screamed with his head of the window, "Jared, you suck! Hey, could someone bring some towels, a mop… or a new bus," Before he too walked out of the bus, leaving her the only person the bus. _Mah. It doesn't bother me that much._

Shrugging, she grabbed her bag from under the seat. It seemed to be weightless with nothing in it_ but_ it was a charmed bag. Biting her lip to find the correct items, she put her entire _arm_ in it to find some food.

"Aha!" The young woman grinned as she took hold of a pack and a bottle, pulling them out of her purse. She laid the pack of chips and a bottle of 'Coca-Cola' on the seat next to her. No one had wanted sit with her, considering she was the 'Loner of the New Girl' but it was quite a blessing. This way no one would see the magic and ask questions.

Ellie quickly put the bag back under her seat and opened the pack of chips. Putting a handful in her mouth, she moaned with the food still in her mouth, "These are _so_ good."

"I can see that." She looked upwards when she heard another voice in the bus. _Why would someone else be in here?_ It was Ethan. _Yay._ She put the pack down next to her on the seat, and took the bottle, quickly gulping down the cold soft drink.

Glimpsing at the Alpha, he was still just standing there awkwardly, narrowing his eyes at her. She rolled her eyes. _Of course, he would do that._

Ellie sighed, looking at the empty seat. Rolling her eyes again, she took the pack and put it in her lap, "Oh fine. Sit down and start looking like a normal teenager." The twin reacted like he would. He rolled his eyes, but sat down.

Putting the bottle under the seat, she took a bunch of chips and stuffed them in her mouth, "What do you want?" Ethan looked around and lowered his head before muttering.

"How did you get out of the vault? We mended the hole caused by Derek and closed the vault." She smirked. _The clever Alpha pack can't even figure this out._ Wanting to tangle him on the rope, she shrugged.

He tilted his head at her with raised eyebrows, silently saying 'Really? Do you _really_ want to do this?' Sighing, she patted his shoulder.

"It's okay. I get it. You want to seem like a tough man. Mhm. Well, guess what?" She leaned closer, whispering in his ear.

"I'm a girl." Ellie backed, and crammed another handful of chips in her mouth, smirking. Ethan scowled at her.

"Okay fine. Those 'losers' out there," She pointed outside for him to see Scott, Allison, Stiles and Lydia going into the bathrooms," as you call them, saved me. Well actually, two of them." When Ethan didn't react, her eyes widened and she swung her arms wide, "Scott and Stiles." He seemed to agree as he didn't nod, say ' yeah' or _react_. _I'm so funny… and sarcastic… and __**fun**__._

Grinning, she gestured at the bus' door and pushed him a bit, "Okay, now get out. You'll get me infected with your 'Only Alphas' jazz." He rolled his eyes and got off his seat. Before he exited the bus, he turned around and smirked.

Ellie stared at him, confused. _What did that mean?_ She shrugged, not wanting to deal with any supernatural… stuff. _Mah, could've been something not important, maybe a warning._

It was both. The smirk was something not so important and a warning as the young woman found out.

After a few minutes alone again on the bus, she started to hear sounds close to 'FIGHT, FIGHT!' or someone punching someone else over her music. Ellie quickly climbed off her seat, and ran out of the bus. A large circle of people were around a tree, some yelling "FIGHT!", others "STOP!". Both shouts were _pretty_ loud.

Ellie's eyes widened, and she quickly tried to go through the bundle of people, all staring at one thing. Reaching to the front row of the 'show', she found out what it was… Isaac beating the _hell_ out of Ethan. Her hand flew to her mouth. _ This is why he had smirked._

Quickly snapping out of her shock, she stepped forward and put a hand on Isaac's shoulder, "Isaac, stop. What are you doing?" She looked at the bloodied Alpha, "This is what they _want_." Isaac didn't spare her a glimpse, only turning his head simply to _punch _her_ in the face_.

An 'OH' echoed through the group as she stumbled backwards. _Okay, maybe it isn't broken. It was just a simple crack._ Ellie gently touched her nose, and winced feeling the tremendous pain. _Okay, maybe it is broken. But there's always the possibility it isn't._ The hand flew off her nose though, as a hand landed on her shoulder. Barely glancing at them, she hit the person. They moaned. The students again gasped with shock.

A second went by before she realised what she had done. Her eyes widened, and she turned to look at them. It was Stiles, holding his nose as she was.

"Oh my god, I'm _so_ sorry."

He raised his head, still holding his nose, "Do we always have to meet _this_ way?" She chuckled, dismissing the small trickle of blood flowing down her face. Ellie shook her head, hair falling to her back with an exaggerating smile.

"Of course we do. It would be _no_ fun if we wouldn't." The teenager chuckled, shaking his head. He titled his head when the chuckles silenced, "Hey, do you know anyone who can help me with _this_?" He gestured at his nose, still holding it. Ellie noticed a trickle of blood.

"Yeah, _me_." She pointed at herself. Stiles raised an eyebrow, "You?" She narrowed her eyes at him, "Yeah, me. I was an intern for a hospital in England for two years. Anyway I should have some napkins and some antiseptic spray in my bag. I can help you if you help me." He shrugged, "Why not?"

The girl nodded, "Okay, I'll go grab them." Still holding her nose, she walked into the bus and noticed a girl with dark hair sitting near her, "Hey, you." The girl raised her head, and pointed to herself. "Yeah, you. Could you grab a bag from the seat in front of you? I have some napkins there." She shrugged, and climbed over the seat. Grabbing the bag, she handed it to the bleeding girl.

"And by the way, I'm Allison, "She smiled at Ellie. The latter took the bag, smiling, "I'm Ellie. And thanks for this." She raised the bag a bit before walking back out of the bus and to the sleeping Stiles, _What? Really, Stiles? _who was resting his back on a tree… where Aiden had been beat up.

He opened one eye when she reached him, and dropped the bag on the grass. She sat down next to him, crossing her legs, and pulled her purse closer to herself. _He can't know about it. It's charmed, after all._ Sticking a hand in the bag, she searched for the spray and the napkins. "Aha!" She grinned as she touched them, and pulled them out of the bag. She had carried them with her since Teddy was little. He loved to run therefore sometimes fell on something and scratched some skin.

Throwing the bag far away so Stiles couldn't look in it, she put a napkin on her knee, and sprayed some antiseptic on it. She raised the napkin to his face, and started to wipe away the blood which had stuck onto him. ("That tickles! Stop it! Haha!) After his face was clean of the blood, she examined his nose to see if it really was broken. (Your nose isn't crooked, that's good. Is it difficult to breathe through your nose? Uh, I don't think so? There seems to be no bruising near your eyes which good, too.) Fortunately for him, it wasn't. (Stiles isn't your name, is it? Nah. Will you tell me your real name? Mine's Amelia Cassandra Black. Whoa. Yeah, I know. _So_? Will you tell me yours? Nope. _Teaser_.)

When the blood was gone, she ripped some napkins apart – with his other hand – and stuck the pieces into Stiles' nose. She watched him for a moment to see if any blood would flow out but it didn't. Smiling, she backed before slapping his cheek softly, "Okay, pretty boy, "Ellie hid a smile when he scowled, "You're done. Now you get to clean my face. But if you mess up any of make-up, I'm gonna kick you little ass."

He narrowed his eyes at her, "Hardy har har." Stiles blew air onto Ellie's face who blinked rapidly, "Okay, let's do this." (Y'know, you're pretty good at this. Thanks? Scott's mom works as a nurse in a hospital. Maybe you can continue your internship? Oh, that would be _great_. Thanks.)

The teenager grabbed a towel, and sprayed it. Wiping the blood away, he smiled as she started laughing at the tickles. _She's like a sister I never had. I've always wanted a little sister… though we're the same age._ Little did he know, the other teenager was thinking of familiar things, _He's the brother I've always wanted. And now I will have one._

Stiles tilted his head as a thought appeared in his mind, "Ellie?"

"Yeah?" She replied with a confused look. "Why do you always react like _that_?" He gestured to his nose. The girl sighed, and looked down which made the cleaning up harder for him.

"It's a long story." With a soft smile, he shrugged, "Well, I've got time." She bit her lip _hard_ until she nodded, "Okay. I'll tell you."

"When I was about a year old, a madman broke into my parents' house and murdered them. However he was caught just before he killed me but he left a scar on me." She brushed the dark hair off her forehead, allowing him to see the small lightning scar. She had grown bangs to hide it.

Stiles' eyes widened with horror and shock, seeing it. _Who would that to a baby?_ For a moment he stopped disinfecting her face. He shook his head, snapping out of his thoughts, and continued cleaning.

Meanwhile Ellie pushed the hair back on the scar, breathing in and out deeply. Flashes of green and the screams of her mother started to dance around in her mind.

"I was sent to my mother's sister and her family. They were horrible. They hated my parents just because my mother had married a wealthy man. They treated me as a slave. I've had scars from the age of four of burning oil." Her eyes started watering as she pulled up the sweater's sleeves. On her left hand's wrist was a light brown burn, and on her right hand's lower arm were two much darker brown scars. She gently touched them before remembering where and with who she was. She quickly pulled down the sleeves, "I've had them since I can remember."

"Anyway, on my eleventh birthday I got a letter. You could understand my shock when I saw it. I _never_ received any letters. It was an acceptance letter for an international school my parents went to. My name had been on the list since I was a baby." By now, Stiles had stopped cleaning, and had sat back on the tree, vividly listening her story.

A soft smile appeared on her face, "The years I spent in that school were the best years of my life. I made friends, great friends. I had so much fun." The corners of her mouth lowered, recalling what happened next.

"But unfortunately in the end of my fourth year there, the madman who killed my parents had escaped. He kidnapped me, and tortured me." She instinctively rubbed her left hand. "When I got back, and tried to tell everyone… no one believed me, "she sighed, "The ministry tried to push the panic down by marking me as a liar… a traitor."

"The next year was horrible. The minister had assigned a teacher to teach us how to fight but she only made us read. She assigned me detentions where I was tortured meanwhile the madman – let's call him Tom – recruited people to his cause. He wanted to clear the world of poor people, the ones who didn't have any money or something to give to the community. But at the end of the year, the madman showed up at the Ministry. The minister himself saw him. That's when he couldn't keep it down anymore, and told the people." A grim smile appeared on her face.

"They panicked. Everyone hid in their homes, and didn't open the door just to anyone. Tom sent his people everywhere to create chaos. They killed _hundreds_, maybe even _thousands_. Many of my personal friends died: my godfather, my father's old friend and his family, my friends from my first year in the school, my teachers. It was horrible." Tears started to flow down her cheeks. Stiles sat down next to her, and wrapped his arms around her. He let her cry out all her tears. He pulled back when he heard her calm and sniffle from time to time.

"Luckily at the end of my seventh year in the school, they caught Tom. He had tried to enter the school, and kill me. I was the one who had got away, I was the only one who he hadn't killed and he killed _everyone_." She looked down, sadly smiling.

"Long story short, this time they didn't send him in a prison. They sent him on a tiny island, alone, to die." Stiles furrowed his eyebrows, "But how then did you come here?"

The girl chuckled between her sniffles, "That was just luck. I put a finger somewhere on the world map, and chose this. After my graduation and the small family reunion, I immediately came here." He smiled at her.

"Well, that's good, isn't it? You got to meet _me_!" Ellie laughed, and shoved him. (Hey!)

"Yeah, that's _very_ good." A smirk formed on her face. He raised an eyebrow, and put a hand to his chest, "Are _you_, Ellie Black, trying to mock me?"

She grinned, and put her hands in front of her, mockingly, "Of course not. I would _never_ do that. But chop chop. The bus is going to leave soon, and you still have to check if my nose is broken." The grinning boy scooted over to the bag and grabbed a wet napkin. He brushed it across her nose, "Okay, done."

For the next few minutes Ellie tried to teach Stiles recognise a broken nose through the laughs. (Okay, now look if it's crooked. Uh, it doesn't seem to be? You had a mirror in your bag, look at your nose yourself. Stiles! Okay, okay. It isn't?)

**A/N**

**This is a bit longer. Because of that I have to ask a favour of you guys. I'm gonna need _3_ reviews before I put another chapter up. Because it is longer, I'm gonna need more time to write ahead. But no worries, guys. I've written almost 20 000 words so there are gonna be enough chapters. I just need _time_. Okay?**

**Btw I got in the school of music! Yay!**

**Kisses and hugs to you all!**

**P.S. 3 reviews, remember?**

**P.P.S. I hope it's gonna take more than 4 days. :P**


	4. The Dark Motel

_Previous chapter:_

_Stiles furrowed his eyebrows, "But how then did you come here?"_

_The girl chuckled between her sniffles, "That was just luck. I put a finger somewhere on the world map, and chose this. After my graduation and the small family reunion, I immediately came here." He smiled at her._

_"Well, that's good, isn't it? You got to meet me!" Ellie laughed, and shoved him. (Hey!)_

_"Yeah, that's very good." A smirk formed on her face. He raised an eyebrow, and put a hand to his chest, "Are you, Ellie Black, trying to mock me?"_

_She grinned, and put her hands in front of her, mockingly, "Of course not. I would never do that. But chop chop. The bus is going to leave soon, and you still have to check if my nose is broken." The grinning boy scooted over to the bag and grabbed a wet napkin. He brushed it across her nose, "Okay, done."_

_For the next few minutes Ellie tried to teach Stiles recognise a broken nose through the laughs. (Okay, now look if it's crooked. Uh, it doesn't seem to be? You had a mirror in your bag, look at your nose yourself. Stiles! Okay, okay. It isn't?)_

* * *

Ellie's eyes widened as she saw the place where they were staying at from the bus. It was a _piece of crap_. It wasn't a motel. It was. A _piece__._ Of crap. Her eyes widened a fraction more when she felt the lingering of _death_ in the air. _Poor Lydia. She is going to freak out._

When people started to get out of the bus, she sighed, grabbed her bag, and headed out of the bus. As she stepped outside, she heard Stiles exclaim "_Where_ have you seen _worse_?" The young woman chuckled, nodding. She looked again at the motel. _I agree. Where have you seen worse?_ She snapped from her thoughts as someone whistled.

"Listen up. The meet's been pushed to tomorrow. This is the closest motel with the most vacancies and least amount of good judgment when it comes to accepting a bunch of degenerates like yourselves." Ellie looked down, snickering. _Nice going, Coach_.

"Something the matter, new girl?" Her head snapped up, not meaning for him to hear.

"Uh yeah, Coach. Do we really have to stay _here?_" She gestured at the motel. Snickers filled the group. He rolled his eyes.

"Yes, as I told you. This is the closest motel accepting _all_ of _you_. Anyway, you'll be pairing. Choose wisely." He continued. He looked down at the keys before shouting, "There is one single room. Who wants it?" Ellie shrugged before raising her hand, knowing she wouldn't pair with anyone.

"Good example, new girl." She walked over and grabbed her key to room '201' before starting to walk into the motel. From behind her, she heard Coach screaming, "And I want no sexual perversions perpetrated by you little deviants. Got that? Keep your dirty little hands to your dirty little selves!"

She chuckled at him. _Coach is amazing. How does he not get he's such a comic relief for the teenagers?_ Smiling, she walked through the motel's halls, searching for her room. Numbers such as '203', '215' or '207' passed by but no room number '201'. The corners of her mouth started to lower as she _just_ couldn't find it.

However the smile appeared on her face again as she noticed Lydia walking towards her. Ellie waved at her as the banshee passed, "Hey Lydia." The girl stopped to look at her with a confused expression which quickly formed into a smile, "Hey Ellie. Do you know where the reception is?"

She nodded and pointed behind her, "Yeah, I passed it coming here. Just go straight, down the stairs and then right." Lydia smiled, "Thanks, the towels in our room _reek_ of nicotine." The other teenager chuckled, "Yeah, that's a problem."

"Well, bye." Lydia waved at her and started to walk away but was stopped, "Hey," she turned back to face Ellie, "Do you know where room number '201' is?" She nodded and gestured at a door next to the young woman.

"Behind that door are stairs to outside. You just have to go past the vending machine and the room should be near there." The girl smiled, "Thanks. This will save me a _lot_ of time." She pointed at the door with a chuckle. Lydia smiled back at her before gesturing behind her.

"I'll have to get going. Thanks for the help."

"You're welcome." The banshee started to walk away with a smile. She heard the door being opened behind her. She turned back when she was again addressed.

"Oh, and when you start hearing things no one else can hear, come to me. I may be able to help." Lydia blinked with a confused expression but nodded. Ellie looked relieved, "Okay, bye." She opened the door again and walked through it.

The banshee was left there, staring at the spot the teenager had stood at just seconds before. Finally she shrugged and turned around to walk to the reception for new towels.

* * *

Ellie walked down the stairs with a sad smile. _Poor girl. She doesn't know what she is and is just confused and freaked out by what she is seeing and hearing._ She was snapped from her thoughts when a mad Boyd passed her. _What's going on?_ She looked back from where he came from and she saw a sight of a shocked Stiles and a broken vending machine.

He looked at her as she reached him. She glanced at him and the vending machine before looking at him again, "What's going on? And what happened to Boyd?" Ellie looked behind her to see nothing but the dark night and the flickering of street lamps.

Stiles shrugged, "Don't know but he broke _this_," he gestured at the machine, "and I'm not going to not take advantage of it." She bit her lip with a grin and shook her head.

"Okay, but leave me some milk chocolate 'Hershey's'. I love those." Grinning at each other, both quickly grabbed the sweets and walked away… still grinning.

Ellie grinned, walking to her room. _This is the best night ever._ She breathed suddenly when something, almost like a fake feather tickled her. _**And**__ the worst night ever._ She looked around but no one and nothing could be seen._ Death. There is something going around here._ The teenager glanced around again but there was no one.

Sighing, she strolled forwards. _I still have to find my room._ She grinned as a room passed her. A room with a number '201' on the door. _Lady Luck is on my side… for just a few minutes._

She unlocked the door and stepped in, only to step back outside coughing. _Oh, that is gross._ Deeply inhaling, she walked in the room again, and turned the light on. Her eyes widened, and the sweets and her bag fell from her hands. _Okay, this is even worse._

* * *

The room was small _but filled with horrible gases_.  
There was a single bed in the centre of it _and there were no sheets, no pillow, and no blankets_. Next to the bed was an armchair and a night table with a radio and a lamp on it_ which when turned on, would start flickering_._ The radio was also crap, it turned on by itself._  
Behind the bed, was an opened window from where _bright light_ shined in. not really quiet music came in and _from where would fly in even more gases.  
_Some paintings were on the walls _which were… actually pretty alright._  
Beside the bed was a door which was probably the bathroom door _which when gone in, one would smell the most terrible things created on Earth._

Sighing, Ellie dropped the bag onto the chair, and jumped onto the bed. She scrunched her face when she could feel some of the screws in the mattress. _But at least it's kind of soft in some places._ A tired smile appeared on her face. _It's pretty soothing actually, the music._

Her eyes started fluttering as the tiredness kicked in. Yawning, she turned a side on the bed. She put a hand on her mouth, trying to hide the yawn. However the hand was dropped as she fell asleep.

* * *

Ellie was woken as something in the air hit her like a punch. Breathless, she looked around. No one and nothing was in the room with her. Her eyes widened as she recognised what was in the air. _Death. Something really _**_really _**_bad is going on._

She snapped her head towards the radio. It had started suddenly working. The crackles, rustling and almost silent murmurs filled the room. Her eyes glazed over, listening to them. She started to shake her head from side to side, swaying as if she was slowly dancing.

The young woman froze when the mutters rose in volume to whispers.

"Cassie." Her blurred eyes widened.

"Cassie." The teenager looked as if she belonged in a mental hospital. Her eyes had turned crazy and were as wide as they could be.

"Cassie. Look at the wall." Ellie slowly shook her head from side to side. She seemed to say 'no' but was not able to speak.

"Look at the wall." She started to shake her head faster and faster. Her eyes started watering.

"LOOK AT THE WALL!" As the radio screamed through the cracking sounds, the young woman froze again. Her head started to move to look at the wall as if pulled but she didn't let it win, tears starting to roll down her cheeks. She was refusing to look at the wall. But the voice was too strong.

"Look. At. The wall." Crying without a sound, she obeyed, and turned her head.

A bright light shone at the wall and though the light, letters started to form.

_Cassie? Cassie? Where are you? I'm all alone._

_…_

_Cassie? Are you there?_

_Cassie… I'm scared. There's something out here._

_It's coming towards me… Cassie?_

_Mum… it's here. It's here._

_Mum?_

_MUM!?_

A bloodied hand wiped across the wall, leaving behind a crimson red hand. She jerked back, her hand flying to her mouth in shock. Tears started to roll down her cheeks.

_..._

_Mum?_

_Mum. I love y-_ The young woman jumped from the wall when splatters of blood suddenly appeared on it. Biting her lip, she whispered, "Ted? Ted, are you there? TED?!"

When no one answered, she ran off the bed, and to the wall where the blood had flown. She started to slam her hands on the wall, trying to break it.

"TED?! TED!" She screamed at the wall, and scratched her nails on it, drawing blood. "Ted?" She whispered as she slid down the wall with her hand leaving bloody marks, sobbing.

"It's gonna be okay, Ted. I'm here and I love you, too. It's gonna be okay." Ellie started to rock herself, "It's gonna be okay. It's gonna be okay. I'm here. I'm here. It's all okay." Sobbing, the woman started to relax and nod off. The drama and shock had been too much for her.

She fell into such a deep sleep, she didn't even wake up from the banging on the door, "Ellie? Ellie, we need your help? You said you could help me…" She didn't wake even from someone broke down the door, and saw her. She didn't awake when someone shook her. She didn't remember her eyes flying open, black as the night. She didn't remember the gasps of shock. She didn't remember someone gently picking her up, and laying her on the bed. She didn't remember someone laying blankets on her, and putting a pillow under her head.

All she remembered was the soothing voice of the radio, "Cassie. Cassie. Cassie."

* * *

With a gasp, Ellie sat on her bed. Looking confusedly at the blanket and pillow, _there wasn't any last night,_ she turned to the door. Someone was banging on it. That someone had a particularly loud voice. _Probably Coach._

"New girl, the meet's been cancelled! We leave in thirty minutes." _Yep, that was Coach._ Tiredly rubbing her forehead, she looked at her phone's clock. It was half past nine. It was _half past nine_.

"New girl, you in there? 'Cause if you're not, I'm going to call your parents or send you back to England!" _Aw. Coach is worried._ This brought a smile to her face. _How sweet… he cares._

She screamed back, "Yeah Coach, I'm here… and up."

"Good!" He yelled back before leaving to knock on another door and shout, 'Bla bla someone else, the meet's been cancelled. We leave in thirty minutes.' And whoever was in the room would yell back. Sometimes Coach yelled again, sometimes there wasn't anyone in the room… _Yep, that was fun to hear._

Sighing, Ellie threw the blankets off her. Her eyes widened. _Didn't I change my clothes? Why am I still wearing the same clothes from yesterday?_ She blinked, and blinked… and blinked again before shrugging. _Must have not noticed._

The young woman got off the bed, and grabbed her bag pulling out a change of._ Always be prepared and ready. _Not noticing the wall with blood, she walked to the bathroom, and quickly washed herself.

"Cold, cold, cold, cold, cold," Ellie muttered as she returned, tiptoeing through the room. Looking at the clock, she had only ten minutes left. Her eyes widened, and she hurried to dress and clean the room.

When the teenager was done, she looked around – her bag over her shoulder, the key in her hand – to check if she had missed something. The bed was clean, the bathroom was clean, and nothing was plugged in. Everything was clean.

Nodding and smiling to herself, she turned around to exit the room. But she noticed the wall… the wall which was covered with her own blood.

She blinked, and words started to flash in front of her.

_Cassie? I'm all alone. Are you there?_

She inhaled sharply, recognising the familiar name… her last name.

_I'm scared. There's something out here._

Her eyes widened. _What was out there?_

_Mum… it's here._

She walked closer to the wall. _What was there?_

_Mum?_

_MUM!?_

_A bloodied hand wiped across the wall, leaving behind a crimson red hand._She jerked back from the wall. Blood flashed before her eyes.

_Mum? I love y- Blood flew on the wall._ She jumped back, hand flying to her mouth. Her eyes started to water.

Blinking rapidly, she backed from the wall. _Don't cry. Don't cry._ With shaking feet, she walked to the door and opened it. Her hands trembled as she closed the door and locked it.

Flashes flew by her eyes when she walked to the reception to give the key. She didn't react as she walked to the bus, and saw Allison, Stiles, Scott and Lydia sleeping in there. She just sat down in the seat, she had sat at yesterday, and looked outside of the window. It was raining, just like she was… crying. The sky was crying with her.

She blinked when she felt someone sit next to her. _MUM!?_ She shook her head, and looked at them. A worried Stiles had sat next to her, "Are you… okay?" Biting her lip, Ellie nodded. _Mum? I love y-_ She blinked, and looked outside the window again to not start crying.

"Okay, then. I'm just gonna… go." She looked at Stiles as he left to sit next to a frowning Lydia. Blinking, she glanced at the slowly turning green nature. _At least there's one thing good about this trip, _and softly smiled.

* * *

Lydia looked urgently at Stiles who had sat down next to her. He seemed to be somewhat sad, worried, suspicious and confused.

"Well, did she say anything?" She studied him. He glanced at Ellie, "She just nodded. She doesn't seem to remember last night or us going into her room. _But _she blinked _a lot_ as if she tried to forget something." The teenager's eyes widened, and she looked at Ellie, studying her. She seemed to be on the verge of crying and in shock.

"Maybe she saw or heard something last night. I mean you heard something, Scott and the rest of the werewolves saw something." Lydia blinked, and looked back at Allison who had placed her arms on the seat's headrests. She gestured at the weeping girl.

"And look at her. She looks like you did when you were controlled by Peter." Both teenagers who were sitting in front of her, looked at the girl. She had turned away from the window, and was now staring at her hands, specifically her nails. They saw her lean closer to her hands before simply passing out. Her head almost landed on the seat next to her and instead dropped to the gap between seats.

The teenagers' eyes widened, and they rushed to her. Stiles and Lydia turned her to lay on the seats, head on the window side. Meanwhile Coach had come over and was now demanding for explanations.

"Bilinski, Martin. What the hell happened to her? Did she not drink enough or something?" Lydia shook her head, staring at the passed out girl.

"No, I think she just didn't sleep well enough." Coach seemed to accept the answer, and went back to the front of the bus.

Stiles and Lydia sighed in relief when he left. They glanced at the girl again before they went back to their seats. Allison looked questionably at them, "_Well_? Did you see why she passed out?" Lydia shook her head, sitting down.

"I think she really had a bad night. Maybe she's something like me? She did say that if I heard something no one else did, I should go to her," she looked down," Maybe she knows something I don't."

Stiles shrugged, "It's a possibility." Lydia raised her hands, and shook her head, "Let's just leave this behind. The poor girl's a wreck. We shouldn't make her an even more of one."

The other two backed off, and for the rest of the trip there was silence in the 'Ellie' topic.

* * *

**A/N Well, this is the earliest I've updated. Next chapter is up in 4/5 days.**

**Next on 'Death is Only the Beginning' Lydia arranges an unexpected shopping trip and Deucalion visits Ellie.**

**P.S. 7 reviews isn't that hard, is it? If it is, see you in 4/5 days.**


	5. The Exhausting Shopping

_Previous chapter:_

_Allison looked questionably at them, "Well? Did you see why she passed out?" Lydia shook her head, sitting down._

_"I think she really had a bad night. Maybe she's something like me? She did say that if I heard something no one else did, I should go to her," she looked down," Maybe she knows something I don't."_

_Stiles shrugged, "It's a possibility." Lydia raised her hands, and shook her head, "Let's just leave this behind. The poor girl's a wreck. We shouldn't make her an even more of one."_

_The other two backed off, and for the rest of the trip there was silence in the 'Ellie' topic._

* * *

Ellie sighed as she entered her house. She put her bag on the dresser and the keys in a bowl on it. She peeled off her jacket, walking to the living room and would've put it on an armchair but someone was sitting on it. A smirking Kali looked back at her. Her eyes widened, and she looked to the windows. Someone stood there. _Crap._

"Well, I love what you've done with the place" They turned around, allowing her to see them. _Deucalion. Double crap, _"It's quite beautiful and with many _many_ wards, booby traps and decoys. It took me _ages_ to get through them. You've been quite thorough." She shrugged.

"I didn't want someone like you," she gestured at Kali who was staring at her claws and him, "and her to get in here. And now I'm kinda pissed off you did. How?" The young woman crossed her arms, and narrowed her eyes at the Alpha of Alphas.

He smirked, and brought up his cane to pull off the cap, revealing the blade.

"Same way you did. With the help of friends."

Ellie raised her eyebrows, "Really? There are wizards or something close to them here as well?" The werewolf nodded, "Some," He started to walk closer to her, and dragged the blade across the floor, leaving a deep line in the wooden floor, "are with the same morals as Death Eaters. Some have none. Those wizards are the ones I like." He smirked, and raised the cane behind his head, _still staring at me, might I say, _and threw into a painting of Ted.

The glass shattered, the pieces falling to the ground. The cane had pierced the spot on the painting where Ted's heart would've been.

Ellie's eyes widened. _That bastard._ She turned her burning gaze to the smirking Deucalion, "Why. Are you. Here?" He raised his hands, and closed them in front of his stomach.

"Well, maybe sweetheart," she glared at him at the nickname, "I just want to give you a warning. The Darach knows of you now." Ellie looked down at the name, and furrowed her eyebrows, muttering, "Who the hell is the Darach?" Deucalion smirked. He knew something the _Mistress of Death _didn't, "The one who's killing all these people, "Ellie's eyes widened. "You'd do good to watch out. Even though you're the Mistress of Death. 'Cause the next time we meet, you might be dead." She stumbled back, in fear he knew something she had kept a secret for _years_. He smirked again. "Yes, I know of your little secret. A little birdie from your family told me in a drunken ramble." He walked over, and grabbed his cane from the paining. Passing her, he patted her shoulder, "Remember, watch out."

With that, he walked out of the room and Kali following him. She flashed her fangs at the teenager walking past her who just showed her the door, "Well, go on."

Ellie stood there until she heard the front door slam shut. Letting out a sigh of relief, she collapsed in the armchair Kali had sat in just minutes before but she didn't care. She took the phone from her pocket, and dialled a number. After some seconds of waiting, someone picked up.

Smiling, she spoke, "Hey, Lydia. It's Ellie. Wanna go on a shopping trip? I'm free."

* * *

Ellie searched through a rack of shirts while Lydia and Allison hunted for some dresses. Something about a black-tie dance coming up, it was a total shock. Usually there was a warning a few months before ahead or something. At least that was Lydia had told her.

And now they were at a shopping trip for… dresses, shoes, bags, make-up, hair styling supplies, jewellery and so on. She really didn't get the fuzz about the dance. It's _just_ a _dance_.

"Oh, look at this. This is pretty," Ellie smiled as she found a quite beautiful blouse. It was light violet, long-sleeved and made of a quite thin material. _This would be fun to wear._

Suddenly a hand grabbed her wrist, and started to drag her backwards… to some dresses. _This must be Lydia._

"Wha- uh… LYDIA!" She stammered before glaring at the girl who was now grabbing a knee-length dark green dress from a rack. She shoved it in Ellie's hands, and pushed her through the shop into a dressing room.

"You're going to try that on. If not, I'm going to bring you some underwear for you to re-enact a fashion show." Ellie groaned in the changing room, "Do I _have_ to?"

"_Yes_. Now go change. I'll be back in five minutes." The redhead snapped at her before leaving. When she couldn't hear the clicks of Lydia's heels, she moaned, "Why, Lydia? _Why_?"

Her eyes suddenly widened as clever thought appeared in her mind. She bit her lip, trying to hide the wide grin. Ellie stuck her head of the changing room. No one was in sight… except a frowning Stiles who was holding a tuxedo or something. She grinned, and sneaked out of cabin and behind him.

She raised her hands, and grabbed his sides, tickling them. The latter immediately started snickering. He slapped at her hands, "Stop it." He turned around, and saw her. His eyes widened.

"Ellie, hey." She grinned, swinging her dress around, "So, who dragged you in here?" Stiles pointed behind him where Scott and Allison were holding bags and awkwardly standing. She nodded, understanding.

"Lydia dragged me in here. Well, actually I wanted to go on a shopping trip but the dance was coming up so _now_ we're hunting for dresses." Ellie breathed out. _Oh god. I rambled, didn't I?_ Stiles blinked.

She looked apologetically at him, "I rambled, didn't it?" He mockingly shrugged, "Maybe. Maybe, you didn't." Ellie pushed him, laughing, "Don't do that. I don't like it."

He put a hand mockingly on his forehead, acting like a fainting princess, "Oh no. Oh dear goodness. Ellie Black doesn't like something I do." She put a hand on her mouth to the laugh as he bumped into a middle-aged man who glared at him. He instantly froze. His eyes widened, and he started stuttering.

"I'm, I'm sorry, sir. I-I didn't mean that." The man started to walk away, glancing back at the laughing girl and the frozen boy.

Ellie instantly let out the laugh, she had held back. Stiles shoved her, mockingly glaring at her, "Don't do that." She only laughed harder, "Did you see that?" She started to mock him, "Oh, I'm so sorry, sir. So sorry, so sorry." The impression was so weird and crazy, little time passed before he too started laughing.

As the laughs silenced, an idea popped into Ellie's head. She bit her lip, grinning.

"Stiles." The boy looked at her with a confused look. "The two – Scott and Lydia – are going to bring us clothes anyway, so what if we make it a fashion show." His eyes brightened. The corners of his mouth rose, "YES! I like that."

"Okay, then. Go change." She pushed him into an open changing room behind him, and went in a cabin opposite of his.

Ellie grinned in her dress, and screamed across the shop, "You ready?"

"Uh, okay yeah." He shouted back, a bit uncomfortable in his tux.

She started counting, "Okay, on three. One, two, three."

On three, they opened the changing rooms, both in fancy clothes. They raised their eyebrows, as they checked out each other's clothing. As one they shook their heads, "Nope," and turned around to go back in their cabins.

Ellie started laughing when she tried to get out of the dress but couldn't, "I'm stuck. LYDIA!" Within seconds, the girl put her head in the changing room. She had multiple dresses in her hands, "What? Oh… yeah. It isn't your style." She noticed her having problems with the dress, and scowled, "Oh, fine. I'll help." She entered the cabin.

She hung the clothes on the pegs, and tried to help Ellie. Lydia pulled the dress up a little, but that was all she could do. She backed, and crossed her arms, "Oh, c'mon." The corners of her lips rose as she noticed some clasps which were closed.

"Ellie?" The girl turned around to face her, her face hidden in the dress, "Yeah?" Lydia smirked, "You missed some clasps." The other teenager grinned sheepishly, and shrugged slowly. Shaking her head, Lydia stepped forward to unclasp the hooks.

Ellie sighed in relief, as she finally got out of the dress. She sent a smile to Lydia, "Thanks. Got any dresses for me to try?" The girl grabbed one of the dress on the pegs, and handed it to her, "I think you'll like this." With a grin, she took the other dresses, and left. Before the teenager was out of hearing area, she yelled, "Have fun with Stiles!" with an audible grin.

"I will!" She screamed back.

"What's this about me?" Stiles' voice suddenly could be heard.

Her eyes widened, "Nothing." The smirk was _so_ audible in his voice, "Mhm. Anyway, change quickly. I'm dressed already."

Ellie's eyes widened again, "Crap." She tried to put the dress on as quickly as possible. Fastening the claps, she finally looked at the dress in the mirror. She raised an eyebrow. _Wow, Lydia was right. I do like this._

The dress was a _ball gown_. _A_ _flipping ball gown_. Though a chiffon and tulle ball gown, it was simple just like her. It had an onyx sweetheart cut and an ebony beaded waistline. The bottom was a sweet pink. It fit her like a glove… but it didn't feel as _hers_.

"You still out there, Ellie?" Stiles' shout snapped her from her thoughts. She blinked rapidly before turning around to open the door.

"Yeah. On three. One, two, three." They opened their doors, and both teenagers raised an eyebrow. They both were wearing too fancy clothes for a simple dance. Stiles was wearing a _tuxedo_ while she had a _ball gown_ on.

With a smirk, Stiles stepped out of his changing room and bowed mockingly, "Madam." Ellie snickered, and curtsied with her huge dress, "Sir." They rose, and walked towards each other. When they reached each other, they raised a hand, and put it on the other's, grinning like mad. They spun around, before switching hands.

Acting like royalty from medieval ages, Stiles picked up conversation with a stiff face, "Miss Ellie of England, today's weather is _just_ marvellous." Ellie nodded with the same expression, "I agree, mister Stiles of America. All I can see are ceilings." They spun around again before bursting into laughter.

Through her laughter, she managed to say, "Ellie? Of England?" Stiles responded with an even louder laugh, "Oh, and what about 'Stiles of America'?" He mocked her. She shoved him. (Hey!)

"Okay, let's put on the last clothes." With a grin she walked into her changing room. Lydia had left her another dress, a beautiful dress. She picked it up from the pegs, and held it in front of her. She turned around to look in the mirror. Ellie smiled. It was her dress, it was _truly_ her dress.

She quickly got out of her dress, and put the other on. She twirled around, before looking in the mirror. _This is mine._ The gown fit her as if it was one with her. It was ruby-red and the same colour waistline. It had a sweetheart cut. A weaved ruby-red neckline complimented the dress. The bottom was to the floor. It was _perfect_.

"You still there?" Stiles' voice echoed through the store. She blinked, and shouted back.

"On three. One, two, three."

They opened the doors, and their jaws dropped. These were the clothes. These were _the_ clothes. They were going to wear this to the dance.

Stiles had a simple black long-sleeved plaid shirt on with a light grey bow tie. He was also wearing some dark grey pants.

His eyes widened as he saw Ellie. He quickly rushed over, and pushed her back to the changing room, "No, no, no, no, no. You aren't going to wear _that_. Boys will be _all_ over you. And as I have named myself as your big brother, I am _not_ going to let you wear that." He pushed the door shut, as Ellie tried to push it open, "Stiles, _Stiles_." She slammed her hands on the door but it stayed shut. She sighed," Stiles, I appreciate the gesture but I _am _going to wear this, and if you're so worried, we can go together to the ball."

His eyes widened, "Yes, that's okay." He stayed in front of the door. She sighed again, "Stiles, y'know I _have_ to get out." With a sigh, he opened the door a bit. Ellie peeked out of the changing room. She couldn't come out. She narrowed her eyes at him and growled, "_Stiles_." He looked up as if he wasn't believing this, and sighed, "Oh, fine." He finally opened the door, and let her out.

Stiles looked softly at her with a smile, "You look beautiful." Ellie grinned, and bowed her head, "Thank you. You look handsome, as well."

Her eyes suddenly widened as she recognised the song which was playing in the store. She jumped with a grin, "Oh, I love this song." She quickly pulled Stiles to the area between changing rooms, laughing and she started dancing. She spun around, shaking her hands as he just stood there with a smirk.

With a rolling of her eyes, she pulled him to her, grinned, "Just dance." She started doing the 'robot'. With a shrug, he tried to copy her. Within seconds, they were both laughing. They were both _such_ horrible and awkward dancers. She started doing the 'sprinkler' as Stiles tried to moonwalk. It was _pathetic_ but it didn't matter as he was laughing, and having the time of his life.

From a distance, Allison and Scott stared at the two with smiles. She looked up at him, "They could be a couple with acting like that." He shook his head, "They're more of a sibling to each other. They see each other like that, a brother and a sister." They startled as Lydia appeared out of nowhere in a dress similar to Ellie's last dress, only the bottom was a turquoise colour. She sighed as she saw them, "They're going to ruin their clothes."

The teenager started to walk towards them, "What are you doing? We're going to get kicked out of the store!" The two dancers only laughed in response. Ellie pulled her into the 'dance group', laughing and shaking her hands.

"What- what are you doing?" The girl stuttered and looked around, "Somebody might see me!" Ellie rolled her eyes, "Who cares if someone sees you? Just dance!" Lydia sighed, and just stood there. But soon she started nodding her head, and moving her body… and soon she was full-out dancing.

Scott and Allison whooped and clapped. She whispered, clapping, "I never thought I would see Lydia dancing in a clothing store with _Stiles_ and Ellie." He grinned, "Me neither."

* * *

Sending a smile to the cashier, Ellie grabbed her bag which contained the dress, "Thank you. Have a good day." The clerk smiled back gratefully. Clearly, this place didn't receive many _pleasant_ costumers. "Come back soon."

"I will," she assured her before yelping as Lydia grabbed her arm. "Bye!" she waved at her. The cashier chuckled, and went to serving the next costumer.

"_What_ are you doing?" Ellie managed to say while the banshee dragged her through the mall… to a shoe store where Allison was, already trying on shoes.

"_We_ are shopping. _You_ are trying on shoes." She sat her down on a bench, and grabbed a pair of black heels. She held them up and pointed a finger at the blinking teenager, "You are going to try these on and then another pair and one more and you will try on shoes until you find _the_ ones. Got it?" Eyes wide, Ellie nodded. _Wow. What happened? Why did she close off again?_

Lydia smiled, "Good." _There. She's kind of open again._ She turned around, and smiled at a helper in the shop whose eyes widened, recognising her. "Could you bring me six pairs of black high heels in size seven, _darling_?" The teenager continuously nodded, and almost _ran_ to another helper. She blinked as the other started talking _really_ fast. Her eyes suddenly widened, and she automatically looked at Lydia who smiled _too_ sweetly at her. She looked back at him, and they ran to the back.

Ellie looked in shock from them to Lydia… and back at the door to the back, "Why did you do that and _how_ do you know my foot size?" The banshee threw her hair to her back with a wicked smirk, "I know everything about everyone. And sweetheart, everyone knows and fears me. And if they think I'm crazy… well… _then_ their eyes fill with horror."

Silence echoed through the store. It seemed to Ellie that grasshoppers were chirping all around in the shop. It was _that_ quiet. The corners of her and Lydia's lips suddenly rose, and they both cracked up.

They silenced as the two workers neared them, and handed them six boxes. The boy nodded to Lydia before running away.

As soon as they were out of hearing sight, they burst in laughter again. Allison looked awkwardly between the two of them, "Guys?"

Ellie panted between her laughter, and tried to speak, "Did you see… his face… before he ran off? …_Priceless_!" Lydia laughed even harder, and bended over, "I know… and _her_ face? … She didn't… even _react_."

The hunter bit her lip before shouting at the two, "GUYS!" The two looked immediately at her with eyes wide open, shocked that she had yelled.

She raised her hands, "Let's just shop." The banshee and the witch sighed before grabbing one of the six boxes and opening them.

Ellie groaned as they marched into another shoe shop. This was their sixth… **_sixth_**. And in every store, they would try _at least_ ten pairs of shoes. It was tiring and starting to piss her off.

"Lydia?" She whined, swinging her arms around like a child.

"Yeah?" The girl replied, shuffling through a shelf of heels.

"Do we have to do this?" The wailing woman rolled her eyes, and turned around, holding a pair of black strappy heels, "Yes, we do. And try these on." She handed the teenager the high heels, and bowed her head, "I think you'll like 'em." Lydia walked off to Allison who was searching through some boots, and leaded her to some fancy flats.

Ellie shook her head with a smirk, but checked out the heels. They _were_ pretty. She took off the flats she had worn, and put on the heels. Standing up, she felt great. She grinned, and walked off to Lydia and Allison.

She tapped them on the shoulders with a smile, and pointed to the heels, "What do you think?" Their eyes widened, and they grinned.

"They're _perfect_. I'm going to buy them for you myself," Lydia answered.

Ellie's eyes widened, and she shook her hands, "Oh, that is not necessary. I can buy them myself."

With a smirk, the banshee answered, "Well, I _am_ and _no arguing_." The young woman narrowed her eyes at the latter, and growled, "Fine but _I'm_ going to pay for the make-up _and_ the jewellery." Lydia bit out, "Fine."

Meanwhile Allison watched – in her opinion – the Ping-Pong match with a wide grin.

The two turned around, and saw her grinning, "What?!" They bit out. The grin on her face widened even more.

* * *

**A/N The day after tomorrow is the 1st of September. School. NO. My only thoughts right now. And unfortunately, because I have school and many, many clubs I won't have much time to write. Sorry. **

**I won't need any reviews for this chapter. You get 3/4 days before I update.**

**Reviews help, so you can keep doing that. ;)**

**Next time on 'Death is Only the Beginning' ... SCHOOL.**


	6. The Lonely School

_Previous chapter:_

_Ellie shook her head with a smirk, but checked out the heels. They were pretty. She took off the flats she had worn, and put on the heels. Standing up, she felt great. She grinned, and walked off to Lydia and Allison._

_She tapped them on the shoulders with a smile, and pointed to the heels, "What do you think?" Their eyes widened, and they grinned._

_"They're perfect. I'm going to buy them for you myself," Lydia answered._

_Ellie's eyes widened, and she shook her hands, "Oh, that is not necessary. I can buy them myself."_

_With a smirk, the banshee answered, "Well, I am and no arguing." The young woman narrowed her eyes at the latter, and growled, "Fine but I'm going to pay for the make-up and the jewellery." Lydia bit out, "Fine."_

_Meanwhile Allison watched – in her opinion – the Ping-Pong match with a wide grin._

_The two turned around, and saw her grinning, "What?!" They bit out. The grin on her face widened even more._

* * *

Grunting, Ellie gave the cabbie his money while struggling with the huge shopping bags in her hands. They had bought also jewellery, some make-up and some hair styling supplies but _she_ had bought some house supplies as well: food, drinks, toilet paper et cetera.

He smiled at her, and asked worriedly, "Ma'am, do you need help?" She sighed in relief, and sent a grateful smile his way, "Oh, that would be perfect."

He got out of the taxi, and locked it. Taking two bags off her hands (Thank you.) he followed Ellie who headed to her house. She unlocked the door, and let him enter first,

"Woah, nice house." She smiled, "Thanks. My godfather left me money when he passed."

"Where shall I put these?" He looked at her. She tried to gesture to a door left of them, "Just there, in the kitchen." He walked through the doorway, and put his two bags on the table. Ellie placed hers next to them, and smiled at him,

"Thanks." He just waved a hand, dismissing the thanks, "It was nothing. Have a good evening." The cabbie smiled at her before walking out of the kitchen and through the front door.

When Ellie could hear the taxi driving away, she breathed out in relief. She shook her head, "That was one hell of a creepy dude. Kept smiling at me."

With about ten minutes, the young woman had sorted all the things she had bought. Smiling, she walked into the living room, and took a mirror from behind Ted's painting (there was a hidden shelf) and flopped into an armchair. She spoke to the mirror clearly, "Ted Lupin-Potter-Black." (He had been a Lupin but with her adopting Ted, he had gained the surname –Potter-Black as well)

She smiled as Teddy's face appeared in the mirror, _"Hey, mum. Can I call you mum? How are you doing?"_

"Yes, you can even though I don't quite like it because of your real parents. It's quite well. The last people who lived in this house left here some stuff so I'm even better. How are you doing in Hogwarts?"

Her adoptive son's face turned even more cheerful, _"Oh, it's fantastic. I got chosen for chaser the House team."_

Ellie smiled at him, "That's great, Ted". He suddenly looked at someone as they yelled, _"Ted, let's go."_ He looked back at her apologetically, _"Mom, I have t-"_

She just waved a hand, "Go have fun, dear." Ted grinned, _"Thanks, mom. BYE!"_ His face disappeared, and the mirror seemed like a completely normal mirror now. With a sigh, Ellie put it on the table next to the armchair, and leaned her head back, "What can I do now?"

* * *

Suddenly as she was sorting her new clothes in her closet, her phone buzzed in her jeans pocket. Her eyes widened, and she tried to take it out as fast as she could. She pressed a button on it, and put it to her ear, "Yes?"

_"__Hey, sis."_ A smile appeared on the young woman's face, "Hey, bro. What do you want?" Stiles stuttered, "What?! Why would I ever-" Even though he couldn't see, she raised an eyebrow, "Stiles." He moaned, "Oh, fine. You said you were an intern in a hospital in England, right?"

She nodded, not understanding where this was going, "_Yeah_. So?"

"Well, there was a ten car pile-up, and the hospital is overloaded. Maybe you could come and help? Scott's mom would appreciate it." He sounded uncertain if she would help.

Ellie nodded rapidly, "Yeah, yeah. I'll come. Text me the address, and I'll come on foot – maybe I can find a bike – if the pile-up is truly that huge so I can't come with a cab." Stiles sighed in relief, "That's awesome. Okay, thanks for this. See you later."

"Bye, Stiles." She took the phone from her ear as he hung up. She looked disbelievingly at it before shaking her head, grinning, "Lady Luck is on my side… officially."

The teenager quickly ran downstairs, and headed through the halls. She opened a door, and ran down the stairs which lead to the basement where maybe, _hopefully_ was a bike.

She opened the basement door, and coughed. The dust had flown into her nose, itching the insides of it. She raised her right hand, the palm upwards. A ball of light appeared, hovering above her palm. She held the hand in front of her to see. Ellie looked around, and sighed. There didn't seem to a bike, only some boxes.

She turned around to walk out of the basement, but something glinted in the corner of her eye. She slowly turned around, and raised her hand in front of her. She blew at the ball of light. It hovered for a second, still but it started to flow over to the direction she had seen the glint.

Ellie started to climb through the walls and towers of boxes. When she made it to the light, it flew higher above her head before hovering. _But _unfortunately for her, there was no light. It was just a helmet. She sighed. _Guess I have to run._

The phone suddenly buzzed in her pocket. She took it out, and read the message she had received from Stiles.

_The hospitals' at the intersection of Oakwood Rd. and Sate Blvd._

Biting her lip, she opened the 'Maps' app on her phone, and put in 'Oakwood Rd, Beacon Hills'. She scrolled through the map, and saw that she would only have to run across the bridge and then straight. The hospital should be near the intersection of thw two streets.

With a smile, she put the phone back into her pocket. She walked out of the basement, and closed the door behind her. Heading up the stairs to the front door, Ellie smiled. _Finally. I have something good to do._

As she made it out of her house and had locked the door, she started to run. She ran like she had never ran before. The wind blew in her ears but she didn't notice it. All she had to do was run straight ahead.

When she made it to the hospital, she stopped. It had felt like seconds to her, but were actually a ton of minutes. Ellie walked into the hospital, and saw Scott and Stiles sitting on two of the chairs. As they saw her, they stood up. Stiles grinned, and raised his hands, "You made it!"

Smiling, the teenager tilted her head, "Yeah. Where's your mom, then?" She looked at Scott for information. He started to point behind them but someone spoke up.

"Here." A pretty dark-haired woman walked up to them, smiling. She looked at Ellie, "You must be Ellie." The latter nodded. "I'll get you some clothes, and then we'll get started." At her preppy tone, Ellie brightened. _This is going to be fun._ She nodded with a smile, "Yes, ma'am."

* * *

Ellie snapped her head, blinking rapidly as someone _not_ Mister Harris stepped into the classroom, Miss Blake. _Am I that tired from the night at the hospital or is everyone seeing her?_

The teacher smiled at them, "Good morning. As you all know Mister Harris is still missing," She shook her head, "I-I mean sick. Anyway I-I'm filling in while we hope and pray for a more qualified substitute to take my place." Miss Blake breathed in deeply, and sent a wide smile their way as if she had suddenly forgotten about their last Science teacher, "Okay, let's get started, shall we?"

Ellie raised an eyebrow._ Well, she will be a fantastic substitute. _Their English teacher slash Science teacher substitute turned to the blackboard, and started writing something on it.

Ellie quickly opened her notebook and grabbed a pen. She would've started copying the things down but Stiles' and Scott's conversation caught her attention. She smirked, as they tried to keep it quiet. _Dude, that's _stage whispering_ not whispering. Everyone can hear you._

Stiles almost whispered, "Scott, there's got to be twenty other doctors in that hospital… at least, you know? Anyone of them could be next?" The werewolf nodded, but was distracted by the buzzing of his phone.

The young woman slid down in her seat, trying to hide herself from him. She _had been_ clearly eavesdropping.

The True Alpha whispered, "Hey doc, sorry I'm in class now. Can I call you back later?" Someone, probably Doctor Deaton replied. Scott didn't seem to understand what he was saying. He started whispering after the former hung up, "Doc, doc, doc, what's happening?" His voice started to louden, and his eyes widened. He seemed to be shocked.

Ellie looked confusedly at him. Did something happen to Doctor Deaton? Her eyes widened. Was he taken as a sacrifice?

Meanwhile Scott quickly packed up his things, and ran out of the class. Miss Blake yelled after him, "Mister McCall? Where are you going?" When no one answered, she sighed, and returned to teaching the class.

Ellie glanced at Stiles who seemed to be as shocked as Scott had been. He quickly dialled a number, and waited a few seconds. When the person picked up, he muttered, "Dad, something's wrong with Deaton. I think he's going to be taken. He warned Scott who is on his way to the clinic." He sighed, and nodded before hanging up. But then he as well packed up his things, and ran out after Scott.

Miss Blake only sighed, and continued the lesson. Ellie however furrowed her eyebrows. She was puzzled. Maybe there was something more going on than just sacrifices and the feud between the Darach and the Alpha Pack.

She sighed, and hit her head multiple times on the table. Why is there always some really long back story, some really nasty fights and _always_ things that aren't real to others?

Someone coughed, "Is there something wrong, Miss Black?" She slowly lifted her head with a sheepish face to look at a confused English teacher. Snickers filled the classroom.

"No?" Miss Blake only sighed. She walked back to the blackboard, and started teaching the class something about something. Ellie wasn't really paying attention. She only hit her head on the table again.

* * *

Blinking, the young woman lifted her head tiredly from the table. The fire alarm had woken her up. The current teacher, Biology or Physics or something, groaned and opened the door to let the students, "Fire alarm, everybody out."

Ellie quickly packed up her things, and walked out of the class with her fellow students… really calmly and slowly to piss off others. She could hear them yelling, "Dude, move faster." Or, "C'mon, snail!" _or_, "Move faster, you dumbass or we're going to be burned alive!" The last one was personally her favourite.

She walked through the halls to the entrance where everyone should've been. However, her eyes widened as she took notice of a few werewolves, a banshee and a human who were talking about… Danny? Why were they talking about him? Wasn't he in the hospital? And how and why were they back in the school? They _were_ trying to find Doctor Deaton, weren't they? But it wasn't something for her to put her nose into.

Ellie sighed, and continued her way to outside. There was already tons of students but many were yet to arrive. And none of them were willing to being friends with her. They had decided that when she had snapped at a freshman who sat in her table. That had been because of the body on their cross-country road and the fact she hadn't slept very well. Nightmares of the war still haunted her though no one but Teddy knew of it.

She snapped out of her thoughts as someone, probably Coach talked into a megaphone, "Everyone back into class. It was a false alarm." Most of the student body groaned but started to head back into the high school and to their classes.

"But Black come here." Ellie moaned. _What have I done now?_ The other students snickered. The young woman walked over to Coach who seemed to have a weird expression on his face. It contained worry, glee and something else she couldn't decipher.

"Black, I've let you into the cross-country team. I let you off when someone _kidnapped_ you and you couldn't come to the trainings. But if you won't come to another training, I'm going to have to let you go." Her eyes widened at the warning slash threat. Coach bowed his head with a thoughtful expression, "Of course, you have to come to the Thursday training because I'm giving you detention for today."

She groaned, but nodded, "Fine." He grasped her shoulder with a grin, "I knew I could count on you." Ellie headed back into the school, yelling 'Yeah!' back to Coach who had shouted 'Remember, on Thursday after school."

* * *

Ellie groaned as she flopped into the armchair. The detention had been _cruel_. She and some freshman had to restock the janitor's closet. It seemed easy but the poor guy was _terrified_ of her and wouldn't help her, talk to her or even _look_ at her.

A tired smile appeared on her face as a clever thought popped into her brain. Maybe someone could cheer me up with their weirdness and sarcasm. Who is best at doing that than Stiles?

She grabbed her phone from her jeans' pocket, and dialled the number. She waited a few seconds for him to pick up like he always did… but he didn't. She tried calling him again, and again, and again but he didn't pick up.

And finally after calling for the tenth time, he sent a message.

_Stop calling me. Family emergency. Can't talk._

Ellie furrowed her eyebrows. Had something happened to the Sheriff? Was he shot or something? She shook her head tiredly to dismiss all these depressive thoughts. She tilted her head._ But what's happy then?_ She grinned. _Cooking._

Ellie jumped up, and headed to the kitchen to make some tasty cupcakes, pies, cakes and so on. Cooking always cheered her up.

But even through the cooking, one thought kept popping into her mind. Why couldn't Stiles talk to her? What did 'family emergency' exactly mean?

* * *

**A/N Okay, I have bad news for you, guys. I'm not gonna be able to write that often because of school and clubs, so the deadline before updating might be lengthened to a week. Sorry.**

**P.S. Hope you liked this chapter. If you did, give me feedback. Good or bad, either is good. Good, I will squeal. Bad, I will try to improve my writing.**

**P.P.S. This chapter required me to do _hours_ of searching for info. The streets. I only could find them from the telluric current map so yeah. Just acknowledge it.**

**P.P.P.S. Poll on my profile. Would you like a sequel? You can answer here as well if you're too lazy.**

**Next on 'Death is Only the Beginning' the ball and Ellie meets someone she thought she'd never see again.  
**


	7. The Alpha-y Ball

_She grabbed her phone from her jeans' pocket, and dialled the number. She waited a few seconds for him to pick up like he always did… but he didn't. She tried calling him again and again and again but he didn't pick up._

_And finally after calling for the tenth time, he sent a message._

Stop calling me. Family emergency. Can't talk.

_Ellie furrowed her eyebrows. Had something happened to the Sheriff? Was he shot or something? She shook her head tiredly to dismiss all these depressive thoughts. She tilted her head. But what's happy then? She grinned. Cooking._

_Ellie jumped up, and headed to the kitchen to make some tasty cupcakes, pies, cakes and so on. Cooking always cheered her up._

_But even through the cooking, one thought kept popping into her mind. Why couldn't Stiles talk to her? And what did 'family emergency' exactly mean?_

* * *

Ellie grinned in the kitchen as she was drinking tea. It was the day of the dance. The school had given them a free day to let them enjoy themselves, probably the female teachers knew what girls had to do to get ready so they had encouraged or blackmailed the men. She was so pumped to enjoy the day dressing up with Lydia and Allison, baking and eating lots of sweets, laughing at their really lame and bad jokes.

She hadn't had many girls' nights/days, actually never. Hermione was never one for those, Ron was a _boy_ and she wasn't great friends with other girls so it would be her first time. She was really looking forward to this.

With a grin, she quickly went upstairs to grab her phone and call them. The teenager sat down on her bed as she dialled a number. She put the phone to her ear, and waited for Lydia to pick up.

_"__Lydia."_ She smiled as the banshee picked up.

"Hey, Lydia. You're still on for dressing up for the ball together with Allison, right?"

_"__Uh, no. I'm sorry, Ellie. I can't make it to your house or the ball. Family emergency, sorry." _She really did sound guilty. Fortunately for her, Ellie let her go. Though the 'family emergency' thing seemed fake, Lydia sounded truly guilty.

Ellie sadly smiled, "It's okay. I'll call Allison and ask her. Bye."

_"__Sorry again, Ellie. Bye."_ She hung up, and dialled another number. They picked up after a few seconds.

_"__I'm sorry. I'll have to call you back later." _Allison seemed to want to get back to something.

"Wait!" There was silence for a couple of seconds before the other responded.

_"__Ellie?" _Her voice was full of surprise as if she hadn't been expecting this.

"Yeah, it's me. I understand you have a 'family emergency' as well." Ellie's voice was dry.

_"__Yeah, Ellie. I'm sor-"_

"Nah, I understand. You just don't want to hang out. It's okay, I understand. Bye."

_"__What? Ell-"_She hung up, and threw herself on her bed. She stared at the ceiling, and tried to smile, "Look at that, Ellie. They've abandoned you again. Would you look at that?"

The teenager sighed, and looked at the clock which was on the night table next to the bed. It was four in the afternoon. Her eyes widened. _Whoa, did I really sleep for that long?_

She quickly threw herself off the bed, and head to the bathroom which was on the second floor. Walking there, she thought of what she should do before she went to the ball. She would have to shower, let her hair dry, style it, put on make-up and jewellery and for the last put on her dress.

Just about twenty minutes later, she got out of the shower. She put on some simple pyjamas so she wouldn't ruin her dress while styling her hair or putting on make-up.

The teenager sat in front of the mirror, and stared at herself with a sad smile. Water dripped on her clothes from her hair, still wet from the shower. She spoke to herself, "Well, then. Let's see what we have to fix."

* * *

About an hour and half later, Ellie was still sitting in front of the mirror but in her fancy clothes. She had just dried and curled her hair, put on some black eyeliner, a bit of concealer on some pinker spots and some pink lip-gloss. The black strappy heels and the large onyx bracelet she had bought fit with the dress which was still perfect on her.

She smiled sadly in the mirror, "Mom would be proud." Her eyes started to water but she blinked rapidly to not ruin the make-up.

The young woman snapped her head outside when a car beeped on the road. _Probably my taxi._ She quickly grabbed her black bag, and put in it some cash, her credit card and phone. She tried to run as fast as she can in heels downstairs. Ellie grabbed her black long coat and the keys off the dresser in the hall, and exited the house.

Quickly locking the door, she rushed into the cab. He didn't even spare her a glance, "Where to, Miss?"

Ellie tried to answer as she gathered her dress up so it wouldn't crinkle, "Uh, the high school's gym." The cabbie now looked at her for a second before he drove away from her house, "To the dance, then?" She nodded and hummed, distracted.

She looked outside the window, and blinked. It was raining. The last she remembered it had rained was when they had driven away from the motel. _No, Cassie. Don't think about that._ The young woman put a hand on the glass as they drove past the dark forest. _The Hales lived in there somewhere. Must've been a great place for werewolves to live in. Too bad the house burned down._

Ellie retracted her hand from the window when the city suddenly took over the forest. Seemed like technology, cities and people were taking over everything resembling nature these days. She smiled sadly at the buildings as they passed them. _Poor nature._

"-iss. Miss?" She looked at the cabbie who looked at her curiously, "Miss. We're here." She blinked, and looked outside again. That was right. They were in the parking lot of the school, pretty close to the entrance.

Ellie muttered, "Oh, yeah." She looked at him, "How much do I owe you?" The driver glanced at something, "Fifty dollars." She opened her purse, and grabbed the money needed plus a tip. She handed it to the cabbie before stepping out of the car. The taxi drove away almost right away.

She tried to run as fast as she could into the school because even though the coat kept her warm and a bit dry, her face got wet either way. Ellie inhaled sharply as she bumped into someone. She looked up and saw two familiar faces.

She breathed out, "Ethan." The other boy wearing a white suit, looked questionably at him. He waved dismissively, "We're family friends." Ellie almost raised a brow. _So, he didn't know._ She sent a smile his way.

"Yeah, we know each other _way_ back." The Alpha sent a warning glance to her. She blinked, and looked at the other boy who seemed quite confused and suspicious.

"I'm sorry. I'm Ellie." She smiled at him, and held her hand for him to shake it. He smiled back, "I'm Danny," and shook her hand. He pointed behind her to the gym, "Should we go inside?" Ethan and Ellie almost immediately nodded.

The dance was in the gym which was where they headed. The ball had been 'Ice and Fire' themed so many of the students were wearing red or blue colours _or_ colours resembling them or similar to them. Ellie's eyes bugged out as they entered the huge room. Ethan's and Danny's jaws dropped as well.

Whoever had planned the dance was a genius! The room had been split into two: blue and white colours were on one half while red, orange and yellow colours covered the other. Silver and gold balloons hung from the ceiling. The projectors emitted warm and cold lights into the dancing and sitting crowds. Tables stood in the corners of the gym. Light yellow and white tablecloths covered them, and either large spikes of ice or dancing statues of fire decorated them. Luckily the right coloured students sat at their colour tables. There was also a round stage in the middle of the room, on which was playing a band. Fire and ice coloured students slow-danced around it. In conclusion, it was _beautiful_.

Blinking out of the amazement, Ellie dragged Ethan to the stage before yelling to Danny, "Sorry, Danny! I gotta borrow your boy for a sec'." He only smirked, and shook his head as Ethan looked pleadingly his way.

The young woman put the werewolf's hands around his waist and hers around his neck, as they were right beside the stage. Their clothing collided as she was wearing a crimson red dress while he wore a dark blue suit.

Ethan leaned down to mutter into her ear, "What do you want?" As they slowly danced, she murmured, "Why did Stiles text me yesterday when I called him that he couldn't talk to me?" He sighed. Ellie looked up at him, puzzled. _What happened?_

He muttered, "We made Derek kill Boyd." Her eyes widened, and she tried so hard not to shout at him. Her fingers twitched around his neck, trying to strangle him but resisted. He winced. Ellie almost spoke to him, her voice louder from a whisper, "What?!" He winced again, "I know, I know." She rolled her eyes, angrily, "You better know." They spun around slowly.

A hand suddenly tapped on her shoulder. Right away, a sweet smile formed on her face as she turned to look at them. Danny stood there, grinning. He pointed to Ethan, "Can I steal back my date now?" She nodded, "Sure. I'll go get myself a drink."

Ellie muttered excuses as she tried to get out of the group of dancing teenagers. She sighed gratefully, reaching the drinks and food table on the 'Ice' side. She grabbed a cup, and poured some liquid for herself – she had no idea what it was.

Holding the cup, she walked over to the stands and sat down in the second row. The teenager sipped at the beverage – which was surprisingly sweet and tasty – and looked over the crowds of teens. There wasn't Lydia or Isaac or Allison or Scott or even _Stiles_. The boy had been like a brother to her but he wouldn't show up at a dance for which they had prepared for.

Ellie was surprised as someone sat down next to her. The boy just sipped at a drink, and looked at the dancing crowds. She raised an eyebrow. For a second, he glanced at her, "What?" She gestured at his clothing which was pretty normal for a high school dance – a simple dark grey long-sleeved button-up shirt and some black pants. He, himself seemed as he normally would as a teenager when he came to visit her - with almost white pale skin, dark brown eyes, black hair and a normal height in people of his '_age_'.

"Really? You dressed up just for this?" He shrugged, "I _am _Death, simple but dark. And I made myself corporeal so you wouldn't be seen talking to yourself. That would make you an even more outcast." She scrunched her face, and mocked him, "Bla bla bla. What do you really want?"

His face cleared of the grin as if he had never even smiled, and turned to face her, "Have you decided to accept the deal?" Ellie held up a finger to act as if she was thinking over it, and shook her head. Death raised an eyebrow. She raised her hands with wide eyes, "What? It's _huge_. Do you expect me to decide this in a _second_?"

He stared at her with an eyebrow still raised, "I helped you research this town and it's creatures to help you move here. Does that count for something?"

The young woman sighed, and looked over the crowds, "Fine. I'll give you the answer at the end of this week." Death stood up, "You have only till today to choose. Enjoy." He sent a dry smile to her before starting to walk out of the gym.

Ellie's eyes widened, and she stood up, "HEY! What is that supposed to mean?" Many of the students glanced her way. She just shook them off. Sitting back down, she furrowed her eyebrows. _What was he trying to say?_ Sighing, she shook her head and tried to enjoy the dance till she could.

* * *

"Here you go, "Ellie handed the money to the cabbie who thanked her. With a soft smile, she turned around as the taxi drove away, and faced the house. It seemed less homely than usual. The high trees cast dark shadows on the house, darkening more than half of the house.

Biting her lip, the witch slowly descended to the house. She tried to grab the keys from her purse, but nudged the door a bit which slowly opened with a 'creak'. Ellie looked around. No one was in sight. Cautiously, she entered the house.

She slowly walked through the halls into the first room she saw – the living room. Weirdly enough, five meters from the doorway she heard fluttering, the fluttering of wings. Ellie tilted her head, and narrowed her eyes. She kicked the door wide open, and stepped in.

Her eyes widened in shock and realisation when she recognised the fluttering beings – butterflies… maybe moths. As she entered the room, the butterflies slowly started to gather together, forming something… a _head_. And a hideous head at that. _The Darach._

She quickly pointed her hand at it. It only chortled, "Don't be a fool. You won't do anything to me." Ellie only glared at it.

"What do you want?"

The head pouted, "And I thought we had something." It's face cleared.

"I want you to join me. We're both magical. You, the Mistress of Death and me, the Darach. Do you hear them naming me? I'm _the_ Darach, not just _a_ darach." Ellie spat at it.

"_Never_."

A smirk formed on its face, and it bowed its head, "Okay. Well, then wait for me in three minutes. And I know of your little deal," It started wickedly cackled, as the butterflies – maybe moths – flew past Ellie and out of the door.

The wind they created blew her hair back. As they flew past her, she looked at them and glanced back at the painting of Ted. She quickly grabbed the mirror which was always on the table beside the armchair. She almost screamed at it, "Ted Lupin, Ted Lupin, Ted. TEDDY!" but no one answered.

Her eyes watering, the young woman ran after the butterflies which had left the house. She started sprinting, seeing the doorway. The moment she exited the house, she froze.

"Oh my god," she breathed out. A huge _dome_ of butterflies covered the house. It let through no light, darkening the space within it. Ellie raised her right hand, and held the palm upwards to her. She concentrated on the space on it. A ball of light appeared, and hovered over her palm. She raised it, the light illuminating the butterflies.

With her hand raised in front of her, she slowly treaded forward. When she reached about five meters from the house with still many meters to the dome, she turned around in a circle.

There were _no_ holes in the dome. There was no light but the ball of bright light. There was only Ellie inside the dome.

Her eyes widened, and started watering as she realised something. The Darach was on its way to _sacrifice_ her. That's why it gave her three minutes. Her house emitted large amounts of magic and telluric currents so it wouldn't be hard for it to enter her house. She hadn't bothered to put up the wards after Deucalion had visited so it was even easier. She inhaled sharply. _The three minutes._

The witch tried to quickly grab her phone from her purse. As she felt her hand touching it, she pulled it out. She quickly dialled Stiles' number in the light of the ball of light, and put the phone to her ear.

Her heart beat faster as no one seemed to answer. She breathed out in relief when someone spoke.

_"__Ellie? I'm _so _I didn't make it to the bal-"_ He sounded guilty, but as if something good had just happened. Well, something terrible was going to happen now.

She cut him off, "Stiles. Something is going to happen, something bad." Her voice shook. She inhaled sharply as a light shone in the dome through it. She turned around to look at it. Someone was slowly and calmly walking through a hole in the dome. _The Darach._ Tears started to flow down her cheeks. She knew these might be her last words. Even though she had come back from death once before, she wasn't sure she would this time because of the deal with Death.

It called, "Y'know I will catch you but I _will_ give these few seconds with your _brother_ out of kindness."

She started to back to the house, stumbling on the grass and over her words "Stiles? I-I love you and Lydia like si-siblings. I want you t-to know that. Tell that to her. Re-remember that, both of you. Remember it, okay. _Please_ remember it."

_"__I-I will."_ He gulped. She tripped as she reached the steps of the house, ripping off skin. Blood was slowly starting flow down her leg. She could hear it's cackles.

"Out of my kindness, I won't let you struggle. I will let you die like the warriors and the virgins."

Her voice and face turned stiff and hard, as she heard the words. "Stiles. Promise. _Swear_ that you'll remember."

_"__I swear. I-I so swear."_ She heard from his end of the line someone talking, _"Stiles? What's going on?"_

"Good. Goodbye, Stiles," Her voice was wistful.

_"__What? Ellie? El-"_ She hung up. She calmly stood up to face the dark druid, and dropped her phone on the ground. Just seconds later, it was buzzing.

"You _know_ you won't return." The Darach's voice was cautious. Ellie only smiled, like Luna would, "I know."

"And you would come with me peacefully and die calmly?" Now, it seemed curious. She smiled again, "Yes."

The Darach shrugged, "Oh well. Enjoy the nap." She waved a hand, and all the butterflies flew to Ellie, surrounding her. Within seconds, they disappeared, and she was lying on the floor, unconscious. Now the butterflies flew under her body, and started to lift her up.

The dark druid smirked, and turned around to walk away from the house. The butterflies followed, still carrying Ellie. On the porch, her phone was still buzzing. 'Stiles' was calling.

* * *

Stiles was panicking. He dialled her number again and again… but no one picked up. He called the number again, and started to put the phone to his ear but somebody grabbed it. He looked at Cora who was glaring at him, "What's. Going. On?"

He tried to reach for the phone and try to pull it out of her hand but she was too strong. She was still narrowing her eyes at her, "What's. Going on?"

Stiles sighed, and looked at the phone mournfully, "You heard it anyway with your werewolf hearing but Ellie called me. She sounded really shaken, almost as if she was crying. She said that I'm like a brother and Lydia's like a sister to her. I would have to promise to remember that, to _swear_ to remember that. After I swore, her voice turned calm. She said 'Goodbye, Stiles' and hung up. At some point I heard someone else talking. They said they would _catch_ her or something." He sounded confused, but Cora and Peter glanced at each other meaningfully. Stiles noticed it.

"What? What's going on with the looks?" Peter sighed, and looked at him.

"Ellie's going to be dead, Stiles. She will be a sacrifice. Why? I do not know, and I don't think we could save another sacrifice. The Darach has learned his lesson with Deaton." Stiles gulped at the words but his eyes widened at 'sacrifice'. He looked at Cora and Peter, realising something.

"She, Ellie, had been at the pool where one of the sacrifices had been killed. _How_ was she there? _How_ did she get there? She was in the Alphas' vault, bloody and unconscious. _Why_ was she there? We had found her after Derek had almost died. We told her about Scott being a werewolf, and Deaton being an emissary but that was it. We didn't trust that her that much." Stiles suddenly snapped his head towards Peter.

"Before we got to the motel where the Darach tried to kill the werewolves, Isaac beat up Aiden. Bla bla bla, Ellie tried to stop him but got punched in the nose, then she punched _me_ in the nose." Peter smirked at that. The teenager shook his head, mocking him, "Ha ha."

"Anyway, she patched me up and told me when I asked why she was so good at that, that she had been an intern in a hospital for two years. _That's_ probably why she was a sacrifice. She is, _was_ a healer." At this point, Stiles started pacing.

"But what I _don't_ get is why at the motel, Ellie had told Lydia that when she would start hearing things others couldn't then she would come to her. _How_? How did she know about Lydia?" He swung his arms open, disbelieving.

"And when we went to ask her for help, like she told Lydia, she was on the floor against a wall, unconscious or sleeping. And on the wall was _blood_, I would guess her blood because her nails were bloody." He started pacing again.

"And on the next morning she came into the bus, shaken. She said nothing, and after a while passed out." Stiles sighed, and sat next to Peter whose face had turned cold, and stood up.

"Well, now we at least know why she had been a sacrifice. But maybe she had been a target as well. Maybe she was something the Darach had feared." He turned to face Stiles who looked at him, tired. "Maybe that's why she's going to be killed."

Suddenly the phone is Cora's hand buzzed. Stiles jumped up, and ran to grab it. He pressed a button, and put it to his ear, "Ellie?"

_"__No, this is Lydia."_ She seemed confused but also on the verge on panic. He sighed.

"Sorry. Anyway, why are you calling me?" Lydia gulped.

_"__I'm at Ellie's house. I have no idea how I got here but I'm at Ellie's house. Stiles. Why am I at Ellie's house?" _She started rambling as she panicked. Stiles sighed again. _So, it's true._

_"__Stiles?"_ He blinked, and muttered, "Yeah. Ellie is one of the sacrifices. We probably won't find her. The Darach has learned his lesson. Ellie called a few minutes ago. She said that you're, you _were_ like a sister to her. She loved you." He heard her starting to sob.

_"__I loved her, too."_

* * *

Stiles practically ran out of his jeep, and to Ellie's house. Scott and Allison were waiting on the porch. The werewolf grimly smiled, "We waited for you." Stiles bit his lip, nodding. He stepped closer to the door, and raised his hand slowly to open the door but it with fell open a 'creak'. He hesitated before stepping into the house.

He walked through the halls, glancing into each room. Scott had went upstairs to search while Allison had dashed to the basement. He entered the living room, and he had seen nothing. There was no one… no Ellie, no Darach, no blood.

He stood in the doorway, staring at the room till he felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned around. Scott and Allison looked sadly at him. Stiles sighed and raised his eyebrows, "Nothing?" They shook their heads. She reached over to rub his arm, "It's all squeaky clean."

He turned around, rejecting the hand, "It's all right. Let's just get out of here." He stepped through Allison and Scott, and walked through the house. He didn't notice them exchanging a concerned look before they went after him.

As they exited the living room, no one noticed the shimmering mirror on the night table, muttering, "Cassandra Potter."

* * *

**A/N Hi. Sorry. School. I think you understand what I'm saying here. I barely get any time to write now. Usually classes are till 15:00 plus clubs. Now only Thursday is free for me and I spend it scrolling down the Tumblr dashboard, eating and sleeping. The weekend is basically the same but is spent reading "The Three Musketeers" as well.**

**Hope you liked this chapter. Leave comments, reviews or thoughts on this.**

**Next on 'Death is the Only Beginning' the group meets a surprise visitor at the hospital.**

**P.S. ****Poll on my profile. Would you like a sequel? You can answer here as well if you're too lazy.**


	8. The Cruel Demon Wolf

_Previous chapter:_

_Stiles practically ran out of his jeep, and to Ellie's house. Scott and Allison were waiting on the porch. The werewolf grimly smiled, "We waited for you." Stiles bit his lip, nodding. He stepped closer to the door, and raised his hand slowly to open the door but it with fell open a 'creak'. He hesitated before stepping into the house._

_He walked through the halls, glancing into each room. Scott had went upstairs to search while Allison had dashed to the basement. He entered the living room, and he had seen nothing. There was no one… no Ellie, no Darach, no blood._

_He stood in the doorway, staring at the room till he felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned around. Scott and Allison looked sadly at him. Stiles sighed and raised his eyebrows, "Nothing?" They shook their heads. She reached over to rub his arm, "It's all squeaky clean."_

_He turned around, rejecting the hand, "It's all right. Let's just get out of here." He stepped through Allison and Scott, and walked through the house. He didn't notice them exchanging a concerned look before they went after him. As they exited the living room, no one noticed the shimmering mirror on the night table, muttering, "Cassandra Potter."_

* * *

Ellie sat up with a deep breath. Panting, she looked around. It was all white… and quite similar but different to the vision she had when Voldemort had destroyed the horcrux in her. She was lying on the grass in her backyard in the clothes Teddy was usually see her in: a dark green long-sleeved blouse, black jeans and some sneakers.

Ellie stood up, and turned around as she heard someone walking towards her. He looked like he had at the ball, sipping a drink beside her - pale skin, dark brown eyes, black hair and taller than her. He was in his usual _human_ clothes: black jeans, a dark grey T-shirt, leather jacket and some sneakers. Her eyes widened.

"Death," she murmured. He grinned, and bowed his head. He walked down the steps. Reaching her, he reached out a hand for her to hold. She took it, and he led her down to the forest. They walked through the woods slowly, saving their time. There was no reason to hurry. She looked around in amazement. She hadn't seen much of this in her few days in Beacon Hills.

As they reached a glistening river, the pair stopped and sat down on the grass. They stared at the iridescent water flowing in the channel.

"Have you thought of our deal?" Ellie snapped her head to him, glared at him. "You knew. You _knew_ I would die," she bit out. He pulled bits of grass out with a sad look in his eyes. He turned to her.

"Yes, I knew. But it wouldn't have mattered." She tightened her hands into fists, trying not to punch him. She growled, "Yes, it would have. I wouldn't have called Stiles. I wouldn't have told him I loved him like a brother and Lydia like a sister." Death raised his hands, "Sorry. I'm not psychic. I didn't know what you would do." Silence fell upon them. The two sighed as one, and turned to stare at the river again.

"Cassie." The grim voice of Death spoke again. She looked at him tiredly.

"You _do_ know you have to choose. You can choose to have your harmful magic, healing and the complete power over me. I could help you. You could help Scott and the people surrounding him. You would be the _true_ Mistress of Death. You could be you for once."

He bowed his head, "_Or_ you can keep your defensive magic and let me keep the harmful magic. I can keep doing my duties by myself and won't bother you. You can keep being your normal human, Ellie Black." Ellie sighed.

"Y'know, Ted doesn't need you that much anymore. He isn't that young little child anymore." She sighed, and muttered, "I know."

"Then you know your decision." She narrowed her eyes, and stood up, "No, I don't. He'd _hate_ me for hiding this long. Stiles and Lydia wouldn't believe me. It's just… _easier_ being nobody here." He stood up as well, and grabbed her hands with a soft smile.

"I know, Cassie. But this is _your_ decision. If you choose to stay no-one, you will go back home to Ted. If not, you will stay here." There was a silence for a couple of minutes of Ellie/Cassie deeply thinking before he spoke again.

"What is your decision?"

With a deep breath, she opened her mouth, "I choose…"

* * *

Ellie woke with a gasp. Putting a hand on her chest, she looked around. She was in the middle of the forest tied by the neck to an old tree in the dark of the night while it was _raining_. A thunderstorm was in process. She raised her hand, and tried to pull the string around her throat open. It only cut her fingers. Sighing, she pointed a finger at the cord. It fell off.

She stepped from the tree only to trip. She looked down to her dress, and sighed. It was wet and pretty dirty. Her blood, leaves, mud, leaves and Merlin-knows-what-else covered it. Shrugging, she ripped the dress up to her thighs so she could walk better. Fortunately her heels hadn't broken. She created a ball of light, and blew at it for it to fly ahead of her.

_Go straight. The group is in the hospital. _Death's voice startled her but she followed the instructions. Defiantly, she started walking in the direction Death had told her to. She walked through the dirt, the leaves, the tall grass and the water, not caring.

At some point she made it to the highway, and walked on the side of the road. She could see cars passing her, and signalling her but she didn't pay it much attention. She just held her head up and back straight.

Without noticing, she was at the hospital. She _did_ notice no one was in the hospital. Smirking, she walked to the elevator. _So, Deucalion is here._ She pressed the button to call the elevator. _Third floor. _Absent-mindedly, she waved a hand at her dress and hair which dried off. Suddenly she turned back and smirked. A car had driven into the parking lot of the hospital.

She entered the elevator which had arrived with a 'ping'. As the people strode into the building, she murmured, "Hey, Isaac. Wanna play 'I Spy'? I spy something werewolf-y and hunter-y." She pressed the button to the floor the group were on as the werewolf snapped his head up and stared at her, wide-eyed. She waved at him with a wide grin, as the doors closed.

* * *

"Deucalion doesn't just want an Alpha pack. He wants _perfection_," Jennifer emphasized, "That means adding the rarest of werewolves to his ranks."

Peter muttered, "A True Alpha." Derek glanced at him. Stiles tiredly asked, "What is that?"

The former Alpha looked meaningfully at Derek, "The kind who doesn't have to steal his power from another. One that can rise by the force of his own will." He turned his head to smirk at Scott, "Our little Scott." Everyone glanced at the latter who just muttered, "It doesn't matter."

He glanced at Jennifer, "We still need to get her out of here." She rolled her eyes at the obvious truth. Stiles' eyes widened, "Scott. What about your mom?"

"My mom… My mom said there's another ambulance coming in twenty minutes, and I don't think we've been here that long." The True Alpha explained, "So if we can get down to the garage, and get to the last ambulance, we can get out of here."

Peter huffed, "The Twins aren't just gonna let us walk out." Scott narrowed his eyes, "I'll distract them."

The other Hale rolled his eyes, "You mean, fight them?" The former looked at him. His decision had already been made, "Whatever it takes."

Derek studied his eyes before nodding, "I'll help you."

"Um, sorry." They glanced at Jennifer who raised her eyebrows, "but I'm not going anywhere without Derek."

"I'll do it," Everyone glanced at Peter. "But I'd rather be out there with an advantage," he looked meaningfully at them.

"Advantage like what? You mean like a weapon?" Stiles asked, blinking rapidly. The werewolf tilted his head with a smirk, "Something better than a baseball bat."

They all looked at the door as it slammed open, revealing someone quite bloody and dirty. She was wearing a wet and ripped floor-length red dress which was covered with leaves, blood, mud and branches. She looked up, and grinned at the cautious and shocked audience.

"I do believe I'm _something_ better than a baseball bat."

* * *

Jaws dropped. Jennifer was the first to react. She stammered, "What? I _killed_ you." Ellie shrugged with a wicked grin, "_Well_, I _am_ the Mistress of_ Death_," Eyes widened. Silence filled the room again.

Stiles finally reacted, and ran to her to wrap her in a huge hug, surprising her. He muttered into her shoulder, "I thought you were dead." She frowned, "I was." Stiles pulled from the hug, puzzled.

"What do you mean?" His voice was cautious. Ellie sighed, "One of the pros of being the Mistress of Death is, well, you can't _die_." Her brother's eyes widened.

Scott cautiously stepped forward to her, "How much exactly do you know?" She shrugged, "Enough to know you're a True Alpha and that Jenny's the Darach."

Derek narrowed his eyes at her. Peter smirked, and questioned, "Well, this is a surprise. What was your name again?" Ellie rolled her eyes, "Ellie Black. But can we get back to the plan. Keep _her_," she gestured at Jennifer, "safe, get Cora out of here and try to successfully avoid Deucalion and his Alphas, right?"

"And get me something to fight the Twins, "Peter drawled. The girl only smirked, "Let me handle that." She turned around, and walked out of the room. They could hear her calling, "Here, puppies. I'm here." She sing-songed.

She walked farther and farther from them until only the werewolves heard her exclaim, "Aha!" An explosion shook the building. The group exchanged looks. What exactly was she capable of?

Suddenly they heard someone's steps coming their way, whistling. The werewolves readied themselves while Stiles and Jennifer backed. The door slammed open and Ellie walked in with the unconscious Twins floating after her with a grin on her face, and dropped them, "So, we going or not?"

They snapped out of their shock, and started to run to the ambulances in the hospital. Derek carried Cora while others just followed him. Meanwhile Ellie had found an interesting use of her magic, and was drawing on the Twins' faces. _There you go. A penis for both of you. Now let's write 'DICK' on their foreheads._

She blinked as the lights went out for a second before the emergency lamps turned on. The teenager only shrugged, and went back to her work. Waving a hand, their hair turned into antlers, and leeks sprouted from their ears. She hummed, "No, no, no. That just won't do it."

She twirled a finger. Spikes erupted all over the werewolves. Something resembling yellow _pus_ started to flow down their noses.

A wicked grin appeared on her face, and she mused, "But why not have some fun _dressing up_?" Chortling, she rose Ethan and Aiden into standing positions though they were still sleeping. Ellie twirled a finger, and _pretty_ princess dresses appeared on their bodies. She put large blonde and black wigs on their heads, and covered their faces with make-up with just a wave of her hand.

Scowling, the young woman shook her head, "Now, that's just awful." The dresses, wigs and make-up disappeared and clown outfits replaced them. They both had the large frizzy deep orange or maybe red wigs on. The Twins' faces were now covered with white make-up, the exception being the area around their mouths. That was red.

Ellie started laughing, "Now that's perfect."

"I was wondering when you would get here." She froze, and turned around when a voice echoed through the halls. _Deucalion._ Standing up, she smirked at him. _He caught Melissa McCall but let her go, _Death's voice echoed in her mind.

"Hey, Deucalion. How's your curse treating you? Still able to get only a quarter of an Alpha's or Beta's strength after murdering them?" He scowled.

"So, it worked," she mused. The Alpha rolled his eyes, "Of course, it did. You _are _the Mistress of Death, are you not?" Ellie shrugged, "That I am."

Her face turned serious, "Why did you let Melissa go?" He tilted his head, curious, "How did you know that?" She stepped forward to him, furious, "There's something going on in this hospital. Something more than just killing Jennifer and you know it." She jabbed her finger into his chest, her raging magic increasing the pain. She enjoyed the twitches of his eye which showed his discomfort.

"What's. Going. _On_?" With a smirk, Deucalion tilted his head, "Do you hear that? The sound of my Alphas harming your dear friends while you sit here and _chat_ with me." Ellie growled, and tapped his chest again, "_Fine_. But the next time I'm going to take you. I'm going to take you with me to see my dear friend _Death_."

She turned around, and faced the still unconscious Twins. She pointed a finger at them. Light coloured magic flew from it and to their bodies, encasing them in a ball of light. When it disappeared, instead of the two Alpha werewolves, there were two little sleeping ducklings. With a smirk, she waved at the scowling Alpha before walking out of the room.

She quickly ran through the halls and up the stairs to an unoccupied room. Looking around, Ellie called, "Death!" A shadowy figure appeared, made of dark mist. His clothes were quite modern. If no one noticed the mist around him and the fact he was flying, he would seem like a normal teenager. He looked tiredly at her, "What now?"

"Where's the group?" He shrugged, and waved a hand. A huge ball of light grey mist appeared. Stiles suddenly appeared in it. He seemed to be in a car or something. Death mused, "Your _brother, _an unconscious Cora and Peter Hale are in an ambulance." The figures of Peter and Stiles formed into Derek and Jennifer.

"The Darach and the Hale Alpha are in a stuck, no moving, elevator." Waving a hand, Death showed her the figures of the Argents, "They're outside fighting Kali and the Twins. Your hex didn't last for long. And Melissa McCall is… I can't see her." His face turned worried. He grabbed Ellie's arms, though his hands slipped through them.

"Cassie, there's something wrong. I can't see her. Only two things can do that. Magic I do not know or _you_ and you're not doing it." Her eyes widened, and she wildly gestured at the mist again, "Check the Hale Alpha again."

He appeared in the ball of mist but unconscious and alone. Ellie inhaled sharply, "There's something wrong. Deucalion wouldn't tell me but he knows something, something connected with Jennifer slash the Darach," she turned to Death, "Say the statuses of the victims again."

Tiredly, he responded, "Virgins, warriors slash soldiers, healers slash doctors slash veterinarians, philosophers slash teachers and guardians. All except the guardians including_ you_ have been sacrificed already." Ellie's eyes widened in shock, "_That's_ what this is about. Wardens, protectors, defenders et cetera can be guardians but none of the formers are in this hospital. But there _are_ a different type of guardians in this hospital. _Parents_. Melissa McCall and Chris Argent."

She quickly turned around to run and help them but saw Deucalion. Death behind her disappeared into black mist. Ellie narrowed her eyes, and pointed a finger at him, "You _knew _this. You _knew_ that Jennifer would be here. You knew that Scott's mom would be here. You _knew_ that the Darach would kidnap her to be a sacrifice. You _planned_ this."

Smirking, he shrugged, "And what if I did. What if I did knew? What if did I plan it?" She scowled, "You're a sick bastard." She turned around, and started to walk to the edge of the roof. Calmly, she walked off it, and disappeared into dark mist. If someone would look down, they would see her peacefully walking down the street.

"Death, where's Cora?" _In a car with Peter Hale and Isaac Lahey._ "Take me there," Ellie ordered. _Okay, Mistress._

A second later, she was in the passenger seat of a car. Someone beside her yelped, and almost drove them off the road. Ellie raised her eyebrows, "Dude, you're a _horrible_ driver."

Isaac breathed in and out deeply, "How are you alive?" She wiggled her finger with a grin, "Being the Mistress of Death has its perks. One is that because death is for eternity - something or someone _always_ dies, Death himself can't die - so the Master or Mistress of him can't either. It's a perk and a loss." She sighed, and looked out of the window, "So, where are we headed?"

A voice answered her from behind.

"To the loft." She glanced at them. Peter smirked at her. She raised an eyebrow, "And where's Chris and Allison Argent, the hunters, or Stiles, Derek Hale and Scott? I'm pretty sure you know them."

He drawled, "Well, Stiles chivalrously ran off to save Scott's mom-"

"-who is already with the Darach." Ellie corrected. He glared at her for interrupting before adding, "Scott and Derek are in the hospital as well. The Argents?" He shrugged, "Who knows?"

Her eyes widened, "Wait, so you mean, you just _left _them there? Deucalion and his Alphas are still there!" Shaking her head, she vanished into dark mist.

Isaac furrowed his eyebrows, "Who _is_ she?" With a smirk, Peter replied.

"She is one of the most powerful persons on Earth. After all, Death _always_ wins."

* * *

Ellie appeared on the hospital's roof. She quickly looked around but saw no-one. _Dammit._

"Ellie," Someone breathed out. She looked behind her. Stiles was standing there. He seemed so in despair. She bit her lip, "What happened?"

He gulped, "Scott left. He's with Deucalion now."

"Oh, Stiles." She rushed to him, and wrapped her arms around him. He hugged her, tightening his arms so she could _never_ leave. He murmured into her shoulder, "He just _left_."

* * *

**A/N So... did you like it? I _really _hope you did. Anyway, poll on my profile. Would you like a sequel to this? You can answer if you're too lazy but you can also answer it there.  
**

**Next on 'Death is Only the Beginning' the group tries to plan and figure everything out and Ellie helps... a bit.**

**P.S. Comments, thoughts etc? Just click the review button and write something.**


	9. The Gloomy Clinic

_Previous chapter:_

_Ellie appeared on the hospital's roof. She quickly looked around but saw no-one. _Dammit_._

_"Ellie," Someone breathed out. She looked behind her. Stiles was standing there. He seemed so in despair. She bit her lip, "What happened?"_

_He gulped, "Scott left. He's with Deucalion now."_

_"Oh, Stiles." She rushed to him, and wrapped her arms around him. He hugged her, tightening his arms so she could never leave. He murmured into her shoulder, "He just _left_."_

* * *

Ellie stood by with a wide grin as Stiles tried to _punch_ Derek into consciousness in the elevator. It didn't work but it was quite amusing. She stepped forward when he was getting ready to hit his face again.

"Stiles, y'know. I could just wake him up with my powers." The boy sighed, and looked at her, "Then why didn't you do that in the first place?"

She shrugged, "I wanted you to get out all the pain and hurt by punching him. He's a werewolf. He'll heal." She gestured him to get up, "But now let me try."

With a shrug, he stood up, and let her sit down next to the Alpha. Breathing in and out deeply, she slowly reached her hand out to his face. She blinked when he suddenly grabbed it. His eyes snapped open, and he panted.

Ellie smiled at him sweetly, "Welcome back to the real world." He only looked around, eyes wide open, "Where is she?"

The sweet smile on her face disappeared. She scowled and muttered, "That freaking _witch_ with a big _freaking_ b, you mean?" Wincing, Stiles leaned away from her as her powers reacted. Scorching sparks flew off her body stung everyone around her.

Shaking his head, Stiles answered, "Jennifer? Gone with Scott's mom." Derek's eyes widened, and lifted his head from the floor, "She took her?"

Stiles added quickly, "Yeah, and if that's not enough of a kick to the balls, Scott left with Deucalion, okay." The Alpha glanced at Ellie for confirmation, and she nodded, her face cold.

"So we gotta get you out of here," Stiles looked behind him, "The police are coming right now, and we gotta get you the hell out of here." He pulled Derek up with her help.

He blinked, "Woah." He looked at the human in concern, "What about Cora?" Ellie grinned at him, "You'll be happy to know we, well actually _they_ got her out of here. I just pranked the Twins but the two don't know it unfortunately. They would've _loved_ seeing themselves with antlers or wearing princess dresses." She sighed happily, looking into the distance.

Stiles cautiously looked away from her and added, "Yeah, she's with Peter and Isaac. The Argents should be helping them."

Derek sighed, and pulled himself up with Stiles' help, "Well, then. Let's go."

* * *

Stiles and Ellie were sitting on a bench on the first floor of the hospital. He played with her hair as she slept, her head on his lap. It must've been exhausting, using her powers. What _were_ her powers exactly? He subconsciously stopped petting her hair. She groaned, and tried to hit his hands lightly.

"Stiles. Don't stop. Sweet." A smile grew on his face but it disappeared just as soon. He frowned, "I was just thinking of your powers. What can you do? How did you get them? Was it inherited?"

The tired teenager sat up slowly, and leaned on the him. She sent a sad smile to him, "It's a long story." Stiles shrugged, "We've got time. Police still hasn't got here so, come on."

Ellie inhaled and exhaled deeply before crossing her legs on the bench, "Okay, here we go." Stiles set himself in a more comfortable place because this seemed to be a long one.

She started, "There's a world beyond yours, a bit similar actually. It is a world of magic. There are creatures resembling the supernatural ones, but still different. I was one of those creatures." His eyes bugged out, and he opened his mouth, ready to ask question after question. She just raised a hand.

"Let me finish. This would be faster to tell if you don't interrupt." Stiles looked as if he would still ask and interrupt but nodded.

Ellie continued with the story, "There is this myth, of the Deathly Hallows: an invisibility cloak, a stone which lets you see the shades of the passed and a wand which would be never beaten. It would always conquer the enemies of its wearer. And if you have them all, you would be the Master or Mistress of Death."

"The Hallows were given to my ancestors by Death. I got the cloak from my father. It had been in our family for centuries, I believe. However the stone and the wand were lost," She added.

The young woman sighed with a frown, "When I was seventeen, I so _foolishly_ had them all on me: the stone, the wand and the cloak. I didn't know the myth of the Master or Mistress of Death. However I did found out when I met Death because I had _died_. My powers had short-circuited for I had received magic which didn't fit the magic I had before."

"I made a deal with him. I gave him all my magic which could harm someone and power over himself so he could do his duties and I could take care of my godson. As the Mistress of Death, I would have to travel all across the world to watch over the dying, stop those who are murdering people whose time hasn't come or just simply kill serial-killers." She noticed with a soft smile Stiles was on the edge of the bench, listening intently to her story.

Ellie sighed, "He accepted the deal but every once a while he would visit. But only a few years ago, he started bugging me to get me to fully accept the title of the Mistress of Death. Because my godson could take care of himself, I could finally do the job of the Mistress of Death . But I didn't accept it till only today or yesterday after I had died. I don't know the exact time."

She turned to him with a dry smile, "So, that's my story." Stiles opened his mouth to ask if the sacrificing had hurt but was interrupted. They both looked at the hospital entrance. The police had arrived.

Stiles groaned and muttered, "Oh, just perfect," as he noticed an awfully familiar man to someone who was on the front.

She whispered to him, "Who's that?" He bit his lip before answering, "Scott's dad." Her eyes widened but she couldn't question him any more as the elder McCall had reached them.

He dryly said, "A Stilinski in the centre of this whole mess. What a shocker."

"Hey!" Ellie exclaimed. "I was here too, y'know. A _Black_." Scott's father's rolled his eyes, and turned back to Stiles, "Think you can answer questions without the usual level of sarcasm?"

He countered with, "If you can ask questions without the usual level of _stupid_."

McCall dryly smiled, "Where's your dad and why's no one able to contact him?"

Ellie sneakily got off the bench while the two _friendly_ communicated, and went over to some officers. She tapped one on the shoulder. He turned around, a questioning look in his eyes.

"I'm sorry. How did you know to come here? Who called the police?" She asked easily, smiling. The officer looked confusedly at her.

"Uh, someone called Aiden. He wouldn't give his last name for some reason. Anyway he had seen someone killing another." She smiled sweetly at him, "Thank you."

She turned around, and started to walk towards her brother.

"Hey, weren't you the missing person the Sheriff's son had reported?" She spun around to face the police officer with a clearly fake confused expression, "I'm not sure what you're talking about."

She turned around, and walked back to a shocked Stiles and a puzzled Scott's father. Ellie looked between the two of them.

"What? What happened? Is something wrong?" The younger shook his head, and stood up. He turned to McCall, "I'm gonna go now _or_ do you want to accuse me of drinking like an alcoholic as well?"

"Stiles," the young woman hissed, pulling his arm. The boy sent another glare the FBI agent's way before going after Ellie.

She whispered, "Stiles, what's wrong?" He sighed, as they exited the building. He looked around, and glanced at her. He seemed broken.

His voice cracked, "My dad is one of the sacrifices. He's gonna be one as will Scott's mom."

Ellie's face softened, and she stepped forward to wrap her arms around him, offering the comfort. He stiffened for a second before putting his arms around her.

She murmured into his shoulder, "You do know, it's okay to want someone by your side." He sighed, and tightened his arms around her, "I know. I know."

* * *

Allison's father led them – Stiles, Allison and Ellie – through his and his daughter's apartment to a room in which was a table with a Celtic knot on it. He spoke up as they walked through the halls, "The word is _guardian_, Allison. More than anyone, you know that's a role I haven't exactly lived up to yet."

His daughter responded, furious as they entered the room, "But she took Scott's mother and Stiles' father." Ellie raised her hand with a dry smile, "She sacrificed me."

It only encouraged the huntress. She gestured at the Mistress of Death, "And Jennifer killed her, too. How are you still alive, anyway? _But_ that's not a coincidence."

Stiles added, "Yeah, and I'd also consider the fact that someone put your name in large block letters on the elevator doors. That felt like a warning to me."

Allison placed her hands on the large table, "I think it's Morrell." She looked around for agreement, "She knows a lot more than she lets on and I think she might be helping us."

"Well, she needs to get on that a lot faster, okay?" Stiles quickly answered. He turned to the hunter, "Seeing as the lunar eclipse is less than two freaking nights away."

Ellie muttered from the corner of the room, "_I_ can help. _I'll_ have my powers. I'll have my _full_ powers. The werewolves won't." No one heard her.

Stiles flopped into an armchair. Allison's father put his arms on the table, "Stiles. Don't give up hope."

The boy raised his head, disbelieving, "They could already be dead." Ellie disagreed. She shook her head, "Nah. That's not how she's working."

Chris nodded, agreeing with her, "Exactly. There's something about Jennifer's tactics. It's like she's still positioning, still moving pieces into places."

Allison gently replied, trying to make him not do this, "And you're one of them." There was a silence for a few minutes before her father responded.

"Then, let's not wait around to see the next move."

Suddenly he grabbed a map from somewhere, probably from somewhere on the table. He laid it on the table, "Everything she's done has been on a telluric current, _so_ Melissa and the Sheriff have to be somewhere on the currents, right?"

He turned to Stiles who wasn't paying attention, "Stiles, if we're gonna find them, we need your help."

The latter shook his head, doubtful, "Y-You seriously want to go after her? I mean, what if she takes you like the others, huh?" His voice grew in loudness, "No offense, but what's the difference between you and them?"

The Argent loaded his gun with an almost smirk, "I'm carrying a .45. Maybe she can heal from a shot to the leg and a few slashes to the face, but personally, I'd like to see how she holds up with half her skull blown off."

In the corner of the room, Ellie smirked, "You go, girl." Allison's father paid no attention to her, and continued.

He put the revolver on the table, and placed his hands on it, staring at Stiles, "We've got one priority right now, and that is to find Melissa and your dad. We've got a map and every clue we need to figure this out. The only thing we don't have is time which I why need you all three for."

Stiles sighed, and raised his head, "Where do we start?" Ellie grinned, and held up her hand to the elder hunter for a high-five. He sighed but did the high-five.

Her grin widened even more, "There we go!"

* * *

The older Argent moved the ultraviolet light across the telluric current map, explaining… everything they, well _she_ already knew. Death had been quite informative in her dreams and thoughts… which was quite annoying if you just want to have fun with your siblings and someone was saying something in your mind.

"The place where the sacrifices have been committed have usually been different from where the bodies have been found. I think the placement has to do with the strength of the current. So there's the school, the animal clinic, the bank," Allison's father showed the building on the map.

Stiles thought out loud, "Wait a sec, she wouldn't use the same place twice, would she?" Ellie smirked, thinking of Deaton.

"Only if she didn't succeed the first time," Chris answered, and dropped the light on the bank. Allison pursed her lips, "Scott's boss." He repeated, "Deaton."

The hunter clarified, "It was her only failure. That could mean something."

Doubtfully, Stiles spoke up, "That's just one place so far. We're gonna need a lot more help." Allison pursed her lips, and turned her head to him, "What about Lydia?"

The Argent furrowed his brows, "Lydia? What can she do?" Ellie smirked, "A _lot_."

As the answer didn't satisfy him, Stiles explained, "Uh, Lydia's got sort of a talent." Chris turned to him, disbelieving.

The Mistress of Death murmured, "She's a banshee. How can you _not_ know that? The deaths, the sacrifices, her finding them. _How_?" Nobody heard her. They only saw her moving her mouth.

Stiles added, "She somehow ended up finding bodies, um, without actually looking for them."

Chris looked between him and Allison, "What is she? Psychic?" The latter glanced at Stiles, unsure.

He muttered, "She's something."

Silence filled the room which was quickly disrupted by Ellie. She put her hands on the table with a wry smile, "Well, I've got my duties to do, _so_ I gotta go. Call Death if you need me. He'll tell me."

Stiles blinked rapidly, and opened his mouth to say something but she cut him off.

"Well, bye." Grinning, she snapped her fingers. The young woman suddenly disappeared in a cloud of black mist.

When it vanished, Chris pointed at the place she had been with raised eyebrows, "Stiles. _She's_ something." The questioned spluttered while Allison laughed.

He stammered before sighing. He shrugged, "Yeah. She's the Mistress of Death or something. Didn't someone tell you?" Stiles furrowed his brows, adding, "Isaac could've or… me. Sorry." He sheepishly glanced at the two Argents.

Chris' eyes had widened, "Wait. Did you say Mistress of _Death_?" Not knowing where he was going, the teenager boy nodded. The hunter placed his hands on the table, puzzled.

"That immature little _girl_ is one of the most powerful persons in the _world_?! How is that possible?"

Stiles sighed, "She said something like her finding three artefacts which had belonged to Death. They were called the Deathly Hallows, and had amazing powers. Holding all those three together at the same time had made her the Mistress of Death. No one knows how, not even her."

The older Argent smirked, "Well, I guess we'll have to find out at some point."

* * *

Ellie appeared in an apartment of sorts next to a bed and… Derek. Grabbing his shoulder, she stopped swaying. Traveling using her Deathly powers took a toll out of her. She breathed out, "Thanks."

Letting go of the shoulder, she finally looked around. A few meters from the bed was a smirking Peter. She sent a wave and a wry smile towards him, "Hi."

Ellie turned to Derek who raised a brow, "What are you doing here?" She shrugged, "Doing my Mistress of Death duties: watching over the passing, stopping those whose times hasn't come et cetera. Boring stuff. So, what do we have here?" She studied Cora whose skin was glistening with sweat and looked _really_ bad. She was coughing as well. Furrowing her brows, Ellie thought out loud, "Someone on the verge of death."

She glanced at the Alpha who was staring at her, tired. She inquired, "What are you going to do? Use your Alpha powers or something? There's little _I_ can do. She's too far along. I can only save time for about _minutes_ but that's it."

He sighed, "_Yes_, I was gonna use my '_Alpha _powers' to heal her. It will lower me from an Alpha to a Beta but I. Don't. Care." He narrowed his eyes at her. Pursing her lips, she raised her arms, "Okay, okay but let me help you. I can keep her safe from the Alpha Pack _and_ the Darach."

After a moment of hesitation, Derek nodded. She smirked, "Well, let's do it."

* * *

**A/N So, how are you all doing? I'm super duper excited! Gonna see Ed Sheeran in February!**

**Comments, thoughts, just wanna talk etc? Click the review button and write something.**

**Next on 'Death is Only the Beginning' Ellie, Allison, Scott and Stiles get ready to visit the spirits world.**

**P.S. Poll on my profile. Would you like a sequel? You can answer here or there.**


	10. The Mysterious New World

_Previous chapter:_

_She glanced at the Alpha who was staring at her, tired. She inquired, "What are you going to do? Use your Alpha powers or something? There's little I can do. She's too far along. I can only save time for about _minutes _but that's it."_

_He sighed, "Yes, I was gonna use my '_Alpha _powers' to heal her. It will lower me from an Alpha to a Beta but I. Don't. Care." He narrowed his eyes at her. Pursing her lips, she raised her arms, "Okay, okay but let me help you. I can keep her safe from the Alpha Pack _and _the Darach."_

_After a moment of hesitation, Derek nodded. She smirked, "Well, let's do it."_

* * *

Ellie sat on the bed on which Cora laid, and grinned. The latter was finally safe from the _meanies._ Ellie hadn't needed much od her powers to do it. Only a simple notice-me-not charm and a ward had done it.

She smiled at the werewolf who was sitting beside her. He cocked a brow.

"I'm just thinking of how she's well, not good but at least safe again." His lips twitched, and he almost smiled. He was clearly glad as well. Grinning in achievement, Ellie wrapped her arms around him. Derek grunted.

"Let go."

Shaking her head, she answered, "_No_. You're my teddy bear, my cuddly wuddly teddy bear from now on and to forevermore."

The seemingly five-year old put her head on Derek's stomach, almost shoving him on the bed. She tightened her hands around his waist with the vow to never let go.

"Let. Go." The man growled, and tried to push her away from him. Though against his wishes, a small smile appeared on his face.

She grinned, and yelled against his waist, "NO!"

"Ellie?" Their heads snapped towards the talker. A shaken Lydia stood in the middle of the loft, her eyes wide. The two, still stuck in their hugging pose, looked at Pete with large eyes, who just shrugged.

"I don't know how she got here."

Ellie quickly released Derek from her grip and rushed to the banshee. She hugged her tightly. The girl almost immediately wrapped her arms around her, and broke down. Between sobbing, she managed to mutter something.

"Could you say that again?" The Girl-Who-Lived asked. Lydia lifted her head, and whispered into her ear. Her voice shook.

"I thought you were _dead_."

Ellie spoke softly to her, "I was but now I'm here, with you. And that's what matters." They broke from the hug, not noticing the two Hales. One of them was smirking, the other's lips twitched into a smile.

The girl grasped Lydia's shoulder, "Now, why are you here?" She smiled.

The banshee tried to explain it as quickly as she could. Of course she didn't get the information that she wanted. The Hales knew nothing of the location of the Nemeton. It had been erased from their memories by Talia Hale.

But in the middle of Peter speaking, Ellie's eyes widened. She quickly looked around for something but saw nothing.

She cursed, "Oh, shit." The young woman slowly faced the confused Lydia and bit her lip.

"Uh, Lydia? Allison and Isaac are in trouble so I kinda have to go help them. Sorry."

The banshee's eyes widened, and she quickly waved for her to go, "Go. Go. They need more help than I do."

Ellie gratefully smiled at her and raised her right hand to snap fingers but stopped. She quickly glanced at the banshee and bit her lip.

"Y'know you can come and help. You can distract the others or something."

Her eyes widened before she nodded rapidly. At Ellie waving for her to come closer, she rushed to her.

"Okay, now grab my arm and let's go." As the Mistress of Death felt the touch of the banshee on her arm, she snapped her fingers, disappearing into grey fog.

The fog misted their vision. Ellie closed her eyes and felt a strong breeze around her, her hair flying and the ground vanishing under her feet.

As her legs were on cold ground again, the young woman grabbed the first thing in her reach. It seemed to be of metal or something. Her eyes fluttered open, and she gazed into the eyes of shocked Allison, Stiles, and Isaac. Deaton just smiled. Apparently, they had travelled to the back of his clinic. Grinning and a bit panting, she spoke.

"You called?"

From the corner of her eye, she saw Lydia holding a hand on her chest. It was always hard to get used to the traveling for others.

They blinked rapidly out of their daze, and Allison sadly spoke up looking down, "Yeah, but you were too late. Jennifer got my dad, as well. Now she has all the three guardians she needs."

"Ah-ah-ah," Ellie raised a finger with a grin. "You forget I can… _teleport_ with my powers. Just say the place and I can get myself there."

The veterinarian spoke up, "Miss Black, it's not that easy. It's called the Nemeton. It is a tree stump and a magnet for all supernatural creatures, including you."

Her grin widened, "Well, that's great. Then I can just go over and get them. If it truly is a magnet, I should feel it."

Ellie closed her eyes, and started to concentrate only on her breathing, how her stomach rose with every breath and the deep dark sight of hers. She imagined a big stump in the middle of the forest. _Where else could it be? In the city? No one would find it in the middle of the woods._ She raised her right hand, and snapped her fingers.

Nothing happened. The young woman snapped her eyes open, and frowned. Muttering, she crossed her arms, "That should've worked."

Deaton's face expressed nothing but he _radiated_ amusement and certainly would've smirked. She glared at him, "I know what you're thinking. _Fine_. Even the mighty Mistress of Death can't do this. Jennifer must be under a notice-me-not charm. Those are the _worst _and exactly _how_ did she contact a wizard?" She grumbled.

Scorching sparks flew off her body, causing the rest of the group to take a step away from the young woman.

"Uhh… Ellie?" Stiles awkwardly said.

"_Yes_?" The young woman grumbled.

"You're kinda _stinging _us."

Silence filled the air.

"Oh. Sorry." A sheepish smile appeared on her face.

* * *

"So, how again can we do this?" Ellie asked, her voice high as she saw the three bathtubs with ice-cold water and some green plant in them. And the tubs were _apparently _meant for Scott, Stiles and Allison.

Deaton sighed.

"The three teenagers will get in the tubs which are filled with ice, water and mistletoe. They will take something meaningful to their parents into the bathtubs. The others and I will push them under. _You_," he looked pointedly at her, "will aid them in their journeys in Death. If everything goes right, we will know where the Nemeton lies and everyone would still be alive. Got it or do I need to say it another five times?" He raised an eyebrow before walking into the reception as he heard the doorbell ring.

The Mistress of Death nodded, breathing out deeply. She stared at the three baths in concern. Allison, Stiles and Scott might all _die_ and they could do nothing. She hadn't fought in a long time. It was years, maybe even _decades _since she last was in a duel. The hospital had been something else. Ellie had known she was the strongest, the most powerful. But in the spirits' world? No one is even _close _to being as powerful as them.

She blinked, as a shadowy figure appeared in the room beside her. Death stared at the tubs. She could _feel_ the sorrow coming from him. She glanced at him and was pleasantly surprised. He was wearing unusually normal clothes for a teenager. He had black jeans and an ordinary grey T-shirt on with a black leather jacket on his shoulders. He spoke up, still staring at the baths.

"You do know I will not be able to aid you in the spirit world."

"Yes." The reply was whispered, the pain shadowing the word.

"You know you may not make it."

"Yes." Her voice cracked. Blinking, a lone tear slid off her cheek.

"But you do know you're not alone."

"Yes. I do." Breaking down, she threw herself at him. He wrapped his arms around her, her head barely reaching his chin. She cried into his shoulder.

"I didn't even get to say goodbye to Teddy."

Hearing her voice crack, Death's eyes watered. She and Teddy had grown close in his heart. He had visited many times when Cassie's adopted son was growing up to maybe get her to accept the deal or just to check up on her. The little boy had accepted him as an uncle, surprisingly. As the memories flashed by his eyes, he rubbed her back.

"I know, dearie. I know."

Sniffling, Cassie-_Ellie_ pulled back from him. Sadly smiling, he noticed the red eyes and running nose from crying. She tried to smile back at him but tears filled her eyes. Pursing her lips, she blinked rapidly to get rid of the tears.

"It's okay." He softly said.

"I know."

Unusually sweet silence filled the room which sadly was quickly disturbed by Deaton and the others.

Ellie spun around, Death beside her merely glancing at them. All of them had noticed her red eyes like she had been crying.

"Uh… Ellie? Who's this?" Stiles confusedly asked, his brows furrowed. She turned to Death, the question in her eyes. He shrugged, "Why not."

The young woman looked at the others, smiling. She gestured at Death, "Everyone, meet Death. Death, meet everyone. And by the way, it's Cassie but you can still call me Ellie."

Deaton nodded at him while Scott looked Death up and down before declaring him as an ally and smiling at him. Lydia's went wide and Allison looked suspiciously at the newcomer. Stiles spluttered while Isaac raised a hand for a second, "Hi." Death nodded at him.

Ellie smiled at them in good nature, the grin clearly fake to only Death.

"Shall we get started?"

* * *

Ellie gulped as she stood in front of three baths which Allison, Scott and Stiles now occupied. The fear of what could happen was slowly winning her over, only the fact that she had to help them was keeping her still.

Death suddenly grasped her shoulder, and muttered into her ear, "Remember, you just have to watch over them to make sure they don't fully pass into the spirit world. _That_ is your only task. Remember that."

Biting her lip to not start sobbing, she nodded. Ellie swallowed, and tried not to start crying as she opened her mouth.

"Everyone ready?" The ones in the bath and the ones behind them nodded. She nodded.

"Okay, let's do this."

As she raised her hands, the three teenagers were pushed underwater. Ellie started drawing life from them, trying to make the journey to the spirit world easier for them. Within _seconds_ the huge amount of life started to tire her out as she was the Mistress of _Death_. Between her fluttering eyes as she tried to stay awake, she glanced at the _bodies_ in the baths. They hadn't even try to get back and breathe. They seemed dead to her: their eyes were closed, they were completely still but had stayed underwater.

As the last bit of their life made it into her body, she suddenly gasped loudly. Her arms dropped to her sides and her chest rose. She swayed before starting to lean right. Her eyes fluttered almost shut. Only the bright light of the lamps got through.

She could feel Death moving from behind her and grab her. He laid her on the ground, and quickly looked into her eyes, concerned. The sleepiness quickly started to win her over, making her seem drunk. She smiled absent-mindedly as she noticed him turn worried. _Aw. He's sweet. _She raised her right hand and put it on his cheek, still smiling.

The last thing Ellie remembered before giving in to the sweet blackness, were the concerned chocolate-coloured eyes looking in hers.

* * *

**A/N So, did you like it? If you did, wonderful. Btw poll on my page. Would you like a sequel? You can answer here or there.  
**

**P.S. 3-5 reviews? It ain't that hard, right?**

**Next on 'Death is Only the Beginning' Ellie manages to screw things up... _royally_.**


	11. The Deity's Grief

_Previous chapter:_

_She could feel Death moving from behind her and grab her. He laid her on the ground, and quickly looked into her eyes, concerned. The sleepiness quickly started to win her over, making her seem drunk. She smiled absent-mindedly as she noticed him turn worried._ Aw. He's sweet._ She raised her right hand and put it on his cheek, still smiling._

_The last thing Ellie remembered before giving in to the sweet blackness, were the concerned chocolate-coloured eyes looking in hers._

* * *

_White bright light._

_That was all Ellie could see. Only agonizing bright white light._

_It seemed to blind her, rip out her eyes. She felt as if her sight was slowly and painfully disappearing._

She suddenly inhaled deeply, sitting up from a stone floor? Panting, she looked around.

She was in a huge – no, _gigantic_ white room. It seemed to stretch on for forever. Luckily she wasn't alone. Scott, Allison and Stiles were sitting in their bathtubs, gasping. They seemed not to notice her._ Wonder why's that?_

Ellie stood up, no, _floated up_ - _I guess it's because I am only shadowing them in the spirit world _– and slowly flew towards the three who were getting out of their baths. They looked around in shock.

She swallowed as she saw what laid behind them. A huge old tree stump just was sitting there.

The teenagers slowly turned around, and noticed what she had as well. Exchanging looks, they knew. This was it. _That_ was the Nemeton, they just knew it. Slowly and steadily, the trio started to walk to it. Gulping, Ellie followed them.

She was starting to shiver. Somehow they were nearing the stump faster than they should. The only sounds were the sploshes of water under the others' feet and their breathing.

As they were right beside it, Scott out of nowhere pulled up his right shirt sleeve, and glanced between the centre of the Nemeton and his tattoo. He had noticed the familiarity between the two.

He slowly took a step forward, and put his palm on the Nemeton. He suddenly inhaled deeply, and the white room vanished from their vision.

Ellie however had hold onto Scott, and had appeared in the forest of Beacon Hills. Her breath caught in her throat as she noticed the dark shadows immediately trying to get into Scott, trying to darken him, trying to get him under their control.

She swiped her hands at them, bright balls of light flying towards the spirits. They quickly fled. Smiling in success, she turned her attention back to Scott, ignoring the feeling of cold.

He looked around before seeing something he would never see, _him_ but a younger version of him. He stared at the non-werewolf-him in shock who seemed not to notice him.

Flying next to him but still invisible as it seemed, Ellie glanced between the two. It seemed that Scott was seeing the happenings of the past.

She watched the younger search for something with the light of his phone across the leaves and grass. He yelped and backed as he saw the corpse of a young woman. Stumbling backwards, he fell over something and tumbled down a hill.

The two bystanders moved closer to him, and stared as he quickly got up before freezing. Gulping, he looked behind his shoulder at a _wolf_. It growled, and jumped onto him. It bit him before running away.

The older Scott stumbled back as he saw himself being bitten, and hit something with his feet. His slowly looked at the object. His eyes widened.

It was the Nemeton.

Ellie's breath caught as she was pulled away from him. When she finally stopped, she swayed in air before finding balance. Looking around, she saw Stiles_, _like Scott watching his younger self with a younger Scott strolling in the woods and talking about nothing happening in this town and bla bla bla.

She gently tapped the older Stiles on the shoulder who seemed not to notice it or the huge bright bubble-like shield around him. The coldness in her worsened. While trying to warm up, she didn't notice the one slowly darkening spot on the shield around Stiles' hand.

She furrowed her brows as something hit her. Was it like it for Allison as well? Will the huntress see a younger herself along with Ellie? Will spirits also want to take her?

The older Stiles quickly walked towards the younger pair which had seemed to separate. He followed Stiles who suddenly walked into the police and their dogs who growled at him. His breath caught as he saw his dad take him away from the others.

Staggering backwards, he as well walked onto something. Stiles slowly turned around. He recognised it immediately.

Ellie sighed. It was _again_, the Nemeton.

She inhaled sharply as she was again taken away from one and pulled to another, this time to Allison. She immediately twirled her finger at the huntress, making a huge ball of light appear above her. It exploded into bits like a firework, making the spirits go. Ellie smiled despite the bitter cold, and looked back at Allison. The corners of her mouth lowered into a frown.

The Argent was standing barefoot in the middle of the forest, and staring at the inhaler her dead mother had thrown in her direction. Her younger self was there as well but was ushered back to the road by her mother.

Allison looked away from the inhaler, her dead mom and her younger self to her right… at the Nemeton. Ellie almost laughed out loud. If the spirit world was this easy, she would visit it every day.

However, her line of thought disappeared as she woke up, breathing in sharply. She looked around. She was in the hold of Death who was calmly sleeping on the ground, leaning onto the wall. Smiling, she gently patted his cheek. His eyes fluttered open, and smiled at her as he noticed her awake. His eyes widened. Death grinned, and quickly wrapped his arms around her, shocking her.

He muttered into her ear, "I thought you were never going to wake." Ellie smiled, "I would never leave you or Teddy."

They turned around, as they heard splashes from the tubs. Scott, Allison and Stiles had woken up as well, and were now quickly climbing out of the tubs. The others – Deaton, Isaac and Lydia – quickly rushed into the room.

Scott panted before speaking to them, "I saw it. I know where it is."

Stiles continued, "We passed it. There is this, there's a stump, a huge tree. Well, it's not huge anymore. It was cut down. But it's still big, though, very big."

Ellie chuckled into Death's shoulder as Stiles tried to explain it in his own way. But the others weren't finished. They just kept going and going, and adding and adding, explaining it as fast as they could.

The True Alpha glanced at his best friend, "It was the night we went looking for the body."

"Yeah, the same night you were bitten by Peter." Stiles explained.

Allison added her own part, wheezing, "I was there, too, in the car with my mother. We almost hit someone."

Scott looked at her, shocked, "It was me. You almost hit me." Her eyes widened in realisation.

The werewolf continued, now talking to Death and the others, "We can find it."

The banshee, the veterinary and the werewolf exchanged looks. Ellie furrowed her eyebrows, and tilted her head at Death who wouldn't look in her in the eyes.

"What happened?" She whispered. He just shook his head. She turned her attention to the others who had fallen quiet.

"What?" Gulping, Allison spoke up. Silence filled the room.

"You guys were out a long time." Isaac said grimly. It hit the trio.

Stiles questioned, worried, "How long is a long time?"

"Sixteen hours."

Ellie's breath caught at Deaton's saying, and she hid her head in Death's shoulder. The parents could be dead already.

Scott breathed out, shocked, "We've been in the water for sixteen hours." His voice loudened.

"And the full moon rises in less than four." Deaton added, glumly.

* * *

Shuddering, Ellie hugged the warm jacket, Death's jacket around her, trying to feel not so cold. Passing in the spirit world and using magic there was bit by bit starting to freeze her heart and body. She could feel the cold magic slowly spreading over her body.

She flinched as a pair of arms wrapped around from behind her and a chin was put on her shoulder.

"Why are you so cold? The others have already warmed up," Death muttered into her ear as they paid no attention to Allison and Stiles freaking out about Scott joining Deucalion _again_.

"U-used m-magic. Bo-body fr-fre-freezin'." His breath caught, and he quickly turned Cassie-_Ellie _around.

"What do you mean? You used _magic _there?" He shouted before seeing their audience and started whispering, "You _know_ what it can do to you. I _told _you before you went there that you can't use _any_ magic there. The spirits and shadows there, are _drawn _to magic. They will be _drawn_ to _you_."

He continued, "The spirits and shadows? They're not only cold-hearted. They're _cold_, their _magic_ is cold. And because you used magic, you opened your mind. You let them inside. You _let _your body be turned cold. You _let_ your heart be frozen."

Ellie just stared at her feet. Death sighed before lifting her chin with his hand. His voice cracked in despair.

"Don't you understand? There was a chance before for you to return to Teddy but now? Not a chance." Her eyes watered. Death quickly wrapped her in a warm hug as she started to sob. He turned them around, shaking his head at the others who started to open their mouths. They understood and shut up.

He rubbed her back, and searched his mind for anything which maybe, just _maybe _could help her smile. He grinned as one specific day popped into his head.

"Remember when I came to visit you when you and Teddy were in the middle of a paint war and you opened the door in all the rainbow colours. I almost collapsed from laughing so hard. You of course hit me on the shoulder and poured a can of black paint on me for revenge."

Death smiled, thinking of her sweet smiles that day, "And when Teddy came to ask who it is, you deadpanned _Death_. I tried to explain as much as I could but the name caught on. Teddy's still calling me _Dee_."

He felt her smile against his shoulder throughout the weeping. He even heard some of the others in the room chuckle. He grinned in success, "The last time I visited you two, I taught Teddy of how he can exclude the house from supernatural creatures with the use of normal plants. The next days the house was filled with smoke 'cause he tried to burn mountain ash. You were _so _angry with me that day."

Ellie started to weep slower and slower till she didn't even sob. Death pulled him from her, and grinned at her. However the grin quickly disappeared. Ellie's eyes were closed, and she didn't seem to be breathing.

His eyes widened, and he started muttering, his voice quickly loudening, "Ellie. Ellie? _Cassie_?!" He quickly swiped his hand across her chest, illuminating her heart… which wasn't beating.

He quickly pulled up his shirt sleeves, and twirled his fingers. Sparks flew from them. He started weaving the sparks into a bubble. Throughout his years of being Death, he had heard many stories. One particular story spoke of a witch surviving death by being cased in a glass coffin and a True Love's Kiss waking her.

His fingers moved faster and faster as he ignored every sound from the others. He would not be distracted. He _would _save Cassie. His eyes watered. He wouldn't leave Teddy without a mother. He _wouldn't_. A lone tear fell down his cheek.

His breath shaking, he finished the bubble, and held it on his hand. Blowing at it, it flew up and hovered. Death moved quickly to his Cassie, _his _Cassie, and picked her up. He pushed her into the golden hovering bubble, and laid her into it. Stepping back, he started to wait.

He started to wait for mist to appear inside the bubble. He started to wait for her chest to start rising. He started to wait for her eyes to open. He started to wait for her to wake up. He started to wait for the bubble to disappear. He started to wait for her to hug her. He started to wait for them to both start crying at the relief of her being _alive_.

So he waited as tears started to flow down his cheeks. He waited as the others questioned him. He waited as they tried to bring her back. He waited as they shook him. He waited as they screamed at him. He waited as they fell silent. He waited as they left him alone. He waited as one by one they left. He waited as the veterinary stared at him. He waited as he left as well. He waited as the lights were shut off. He waited as his eyes got used to the darkness. He waited as the only sound was the storm.

He waited as the only light was the golden bubble and Ellie's not beating heart.

He waited as he stood alone in the clinic.

He waited for her to wake up.

* * *

**A/N So... YEAH. I decided to do that. Hope you liked how I did it at least? Anyway maybe we can get some reviews? I don't know. UPDATE: The same poll on my page... _Do you want a sequel?_ You can answer here or on my profile.  
**

**Next on 'Death is Only the Beginning' Death seeks out Teddy to inform him of Cassie's/Ellie's death.**


	12. The Glowing Hearts

_Previous chapter:_

_He started to wait for mist to appear inside the bubble. He started to wait for her chest to start rising. He started to wait for her eyes to open. He started to wait for her to wake up. He started to wait for the bubble to disappear. He started to wait for her to hug her. He started to wait for them to both start crying at the relief of her being _alive_._

_So he waited as tears started to flow down his cheeks. He waited as the others questioned him. He waited as they tried to bring her back. He waited as they shook him. He waited as they screamed at him. He waited as they fell silent. He waited as they left him alone. He waited as one by one they left. He waited as the veterinary stared at him. He waited as he left as well. He waited as the lights were shut off. He waited as his eyes got used to the darkness. He waited as the only sound was the storm._

_He waited as the only light was the golden bubble and Ellie's not beating heart._

_He waited as he stood alone in the clinic._

_He waited for her to wake up._

* * *

*Just a few hours earlier*

Allison and Scott exchanged knowing smiles, hearing Death's stories to Ellie. He loved her. She loved her. He was immortal. She was immortal. It was a match made in heaven.

However their only not gloomy moment was taken away. The pair snapped their heads towards Death as they heard him starting to shout Ellie's name. He quickly laid her on the floor, and slid his hand in air across her chest. Their eyes widened as a glowing crimson heart was visible through Ellie's chest. It wasn't beating…. But her chest was rising so how?

Stiles from between Scott and Allison tried to rush to her, maybe to try to help her but the True Alpha stopped him. He put a hand in front of his chest. Stiles looked at him in despair and the panicking Death besides Ellie's body. Grimly, Scott shook his head. Releasing a cracked sob, Stiles nodded.

As one they both turned their heads to glance at Death who was weaving something? Why the _hell _was he weaving something? He was supposed to save her, not _weave_. Their eyes grew large in fascination and shock as gold cloth started to appear from his fingers.

"Death, is Ell- Cassie, _Ellie_ _dead_?" Lydia asked, her voice breaking the tension and silence. He paid no attention to her.

"Death, why is she like that? Death?!" She shouted, the immortal still ignoring her. She stepped forward, and fell on her knees next to her almost sister, "Ellie. Ellie? Ellie, wake up. Wake up! Wake _up_!"

Lydia sobs quieted as the man kept weaving the golden cloth. Her eyes followed the movements of his fingers. A cracked whisper exited her mouth.

"Ellie."

Stiles stepped forward, and grasped her shoulder. Sitting down, the girl almost immediately turned around and hid her head in the crook of his neck. She quickly held onto to him, tightening her arms around him so much that he thought his bones were going to break. But he just hugged her back gently. He glanced at Scott, his feelings and thoughts clear in his face.

Scott looked at him sadly, knowing exactly what he was thinking. How they were going to have to leave the two behind, and save their parents. Death wouldn't be much help grieving. He seemed not to move which was a problem as well.

The werewolf suddenly gestured at the door with his head. Getting the jest, Stiles pulled away from Lydia and wiped away the tears with his thumb. He softly smiled at her confused expression.

"Lydia, we have to go. We only have today. C'mon. Let's g-"

However he was interrupted as the vet clinic's doorbell rang. The group in the back of the clinic exchanged befuddled looks, wondering who would visit the veterinary at the hour. Cautiously, Deaton headed to the reception but stopped at the doorway, noticing a familiar werewolf.

"I'm looking for Lydia."

Hearing the words, the girl quickly stood up and walked to Deaton, Scott following her. Ethan stood silently, seeing the red eyes.

She sniffled before inquiring, "What do you want?"

"I need your help."

"With what?" Stiles stuck his head out of the room, suspicious.

"Stopping my brother and Kali…." He paused, the tension in the room loudening, "From killing Derek." He finished, his face gloomy.

* * *

Alone in the clinic, Death sat on the floor, leaning onto the wall. He swallowed as he remembered Teddy. The boy deserved to know about her mother dying. He stole a look at Ellie who was lying in the bubble, the light illuminating her face. His mouth turned into a sad smile. He knew he would have to tell him.

Sighing, he stood up and gently put a hand on the golden case. He closed his eyes, and felt the strong breeze of wind around him, as it played with his hair. He was sharply pulled from the vet clinic to a quite familiar school to _her_ and Teddy.

Blinking, he appeared in the halls of Hogwarts. He raised the hand from Ellie and waved at the giant doors in front of him. They slammed open and he walked inside, Ellie floating after him.

The students gasped – at least the few who were eating in the early hours – at the man whose appearance had caused the lightning storm on the ceiling which had appeared moments after he had.

Death strode forwards to the teachers' table, all of who had definitely grabbed their wands. He almost smirked. The reactions certainly amused him. If they only knew who he or Ellie truly was, the reactions would be even worse.

He finally stopped in front of a familiar, calm and smiling man who was sitting behind the large table. Death narrowed his eyes at him.

"Where is Teddy Lupin?"

The man merely shrugged, "He could be anywhere. Maybe still sleeping, maybe coming here or already here." The woman beside her hit him in the shoulder, hissing.

"Neville, what do you think you're doing?"

The teacher named _Neville_ quirked up a corner of his lips, "Amusing our quests."

Death looked daggers at him. Pointing a finger at him, he said through gritted teeth, "I still haven't forgotten that time but this is important. Ellie is _dead_." He pointed behind him.

At this revelation, the teacher jumped and quickly ran around to the table to him and Ellie. He croaked out a sob at seeing her. He reached a hand to the bubble but glanced at Death, "May I?"

Eye twitching, he nodded. Neville put a hand through the golden casing and on Ellie's neck. He waited a couple of seconds before pulling the hand back quickly as it burned him. A couple of people in the eating hall jumped at the action.

He looked grimly at the supernatural creature in front of him, "What do you plan to do?" The latter just shrugged, pursing his lips to stop them from trembling. The fear of losing her was getting bigger and bigger by the second.

Their heads suddenly snapped to the doors as a voice was heard... quite loudly.

"MUM?!" Teddy ran through the hall to his two 'uncles'. He stopped just in front of the golden bubble. His lips trembled, "Mum?" His voice was almost silent but as loud as it could be for the two grown-ups standing near him.

Death stepped forward, and gently pulled the teenager backwards from his mother but Teddy pulled himself out of his grip. As angry tears rolled down the boy's cheeks, he pointed a finger at his mother's love.

"_You_. _You_ did this. You did that to my mother. _You_ killed her." Gasps filled the huge room. Everyone knew Teddy was adopted by Cassie Potter but none had recognised her. Now all looks were directed at the woman lying inside the golden bubble.

"Teddy…I-" Death tried to say softly. He couldn't let his voice be louder or his depressive thoughts would overwhelm him and cause him to just sob out loud.

"Yes, _you_. I know who you are, who you _truly _are," Teddy screamed at him. As he almost screamed out loud his mum's and his _uncle's _secrets, his voice quietened into a warning whisper, "I know what you did to my mum and I _won't _let you do that to her again."

Death stepped forward, and kneeled in front of the boy. He lifted the latter's chin which the boy tried to pull away but couldn't. He just glared at the floor, tears flowing down his cheeks.

"Teddy. I know you love your mother and want to protect her but so do _I_. I didn't wish this to happen. I tried to make her stay here, with _you_ but she wanted a fresh chance, for you _and_ her. She wanted to be somewhere where no one would stare at her like here they would." Angry tears made their way down Teddy's cheeks as he heard the confessions.

Death's voice cracked, "Teddy. I love your mother. I wouldn't cause this to her." The boy broke down, and wrapped his arms tightly around the older man's neck. He immediately hugged the younger back as the latter started to sob.

Tears flowed down both of their cheeks as they mourned for the most important woman in their lives.

* * *

The elevator dinged as they reached Allison's floor. The huntress quickly rushed out of the lift, glancing at Scott who was conversing with Stiles on the phone.

"Just grab anything? Stiles, I'm not smelling your dad's boxers. Socks?" He sighed, "Okay, I'll smell the socks. And no, I don't know what happened to Ellie. She was breathing but her heart wasn't beating. And no again, Deaton didn't text me anything. Death is probably still with her. Stiles. Stiles. Stiles! _Stiles_!? I'm gonna hang up now. Bye."

He hung up, noticing Allison unlock the apartment door. Isaac spoke up, "What about me?"

She started almost _running _through the hall into the room she knew well. The one inside of what was a table on with a Celtic knot on it. She talked hurriedly, "See what you can find in my dad's closet. Anything with the strongest scent."

The boys behind her nodded, and headed to separate rooms. Allison quickly opened the door but froze. Scott's dad was sitting on her father's chair with two officers next to him, looking quite dangerous. All their weapons were on the table.

"Quite an arsenal your father's got here, young lady," McCall said, pointing at the guns, grenades, crossbows etc. She swallowed. She had no idea of how to react. He sounded displeased as if he was her father and was punishing her. Allison almost pursed her lips like Lydia at the thought. He was nothing like that to her nor Scott.

She felt a bit stronger as Scott showed up behind her. A little spark of courage started shining in her heart. There was hope after all.

Scott's father stood up, "Scott." The werewolf stared at him in bewilderment. So, Stiles had been right. His dad was truly there.

"What are you doing here?" Scott asked, weary but cautious. The man could react very badly and stop them from rescuing their parents.

"Following the only leads I have. Now, since I don't know where you've been, why don't you have a seat and we can talk?" The FBI officer pursed his lips, "You too, Isaac."

The Beta werewolf peeked from behind the doorway, and stared at the father of his… Alpha.

"How do you know my name?"

"Your name's one of the few things I know."

Sighing, he added, "To be honest, the rest of what's going on around here has me… stumbling in the dark, even over the smallest clue." He shrugged, glancing at the weapons.

Scott stepped forward, "If you're trying to tell me that you don't have a clue, I learned that a long time ago."

"I'm really hoping to avoid the embarrassment of dragging my own son into an interrogation room. Really hoping." He sighed, and pointed at the chairs.

"Just sit down."

The two teenagers looked at Scott for who didn't express any feelings. They studied his eyes of any _orders _if you would say. After a moment of hesitation, he sat down. The others followed him.

Allison pursed her lips, as she stared at Scott's father pacing in front of them. The True Alpha was glaring at him while Isaac _seemed _clueless or as if nothing in the world could worry him. He just munched on some white chocolate covered blueberries that had been in his jacket's pocket.

"I'm not gonna lie. I'm more than a little disturbed, not only by the number of missing parents _and _students, but the fact that it's Ellie Black who was with Stiles at the hospital and was around all of you, Ethan and Aiden, Stiles' father, your father and your mother." He pointed at Allison and Scott at the mentions of their parents.

Isaac raised a hand like in school carelessly, "Uh, mine are both dead." He threw a blueberry in his mouth.

Scott's father didn't react, "Save the clichéd teenage apathy for your high school teachers. The _three_ of you know more than you're saying and I'm fully willing to keep you here all night if I have to."

Allison glanced around her. Maybe she could find something useful for their escape. Isaac kept chucking chocolate covered blueberries into his mouth. But Scott? His eyes had fallen upon something, _three _of something. Exchanging looks with Allison, they made up a plan. He almost smirked but spoke up, his voice emotionless.

"You can't keep us here."

Allison continued, "Not without some kind of a warrant."

McCall cocked a brow, and stared at the weapons, "I've got a desk full of probable cause."

The huntress mockingly hissed, and stood up, "My father is a highly respected private security consultant and federally licensed firearms dealer. That means he _has _to own a few weapons."

Her voice was exaggerated as if she was talking to a baby who knew nothing. She pointed at a bow, "Like this 175-pound draw tactical crossbow."

Scott's father exchanged a look with the officer behind him. Meanwhile Allison kept explaining to the FBI agent, "Or this carbon steel Marine combat knife, .50AE Desert Eagle."

She hovered her finger over a dagger and a gun. Humming, she noticed a metal cylinder. She picked it up, "Hmm… Smoke grenade with pull ring igniter."

Allison quickly ignited the grenade, and dropped it at McCall's feet. She rushed out of the room, screaming at Scott and Isaac, "Run, run!"

Smoke filled the room, making the air for the three adults hard to breath. The teenagers ran from them quickly. Scott's dad yelled after him, "Wait! Scott, wait."

However he couldn't be heard. Only Death on another continent caught the despaired shout. He sadly smiled. He had shouted like that only seconds ago.

* * *

**A/N So... Did you like it? I hope the fight between Teddy and Death wasn't _too_ dramatic. Anyway, once again I say _POLL ON MY PAGE. DO YOU WANT A_** _**SE**_**_QUEL?_  
**

**Next on 'Death is Only the Beginning' Death and Teddy are back in America with a _dead _Cassie. What will they do?**


	13. The Sweet End

_Previous chapter:_

_She hovered her finger over a dagger and a gun. Humming, she noticed a metal cylinder. She picked it up, "Hmm… Smoke grenade with pull ring igniter."_

_Allison quickly ignited the grenade, and dropped it at McCall's feet. She rushed out of the room, screaming at Scott and Isaac, "Run, run!"_

_Smoke filled the room, making the air for the three adults hard to breath. The teenagers ran from them quickly. Scott's dad yelled after him, "Wait! Scott, wait."_

_However he couldn't be heard. Only Death on another continent caught the despaired shout. He sadly smiled. He had shouted like that only seconds ago._

* * *

Death stood in the dark of Cassie's living room back in America. He stared at her in silence with Teddy by his side with the man grasping his shoulder. Both paid no attention to the loudening and worsening supernatural storm.

They were grieving. Neither one, even _Death _had no clue of how they were going to save her. Cassie couldn't be saved even with her Mistress of Death powers or by Death. He had no power over magic he knew not. The shadows' cold magic can only be undone in the spirits' world and willingly by them. They had no hope.

Death blinked as Teddy suddenly turned to him with confused eyes.

"Dee?"

"Mhm?"

"How did you know that putting her in a golden… bubble _thing_ would kinda save her?"

The black-haired man sighed, and kneeled in front of the boy who was looking at him with bright but soon extinguished hope. Death didn't want to him to be disappointed but he had to tell him.

"There is an old story, of a witch being cursed. Minutes after her death, she was preserved in a glass case. Inside of that, she wasn't dead but nor alive. When the witch finally awoke, it was by warm magic, a True Love's kiss. But Teddy, it's just a story."

However the bright shining hope in the boy's eyes didn't vanish. He just softly smiled.

"You can always try."

The immortal sighed, studying the boy's eyes and nodded. He ound only encouragement, faith, hope and most of all _love_. He stood up, and inhaled deeply. Breathing out, he took a step closer to Cassie. He softly smiled at her beautiful face.

With a wave of his hand, the golden glass casing disappeared. The young woman, though, stayed afloat. Death, with a sad smile, brushed the hair away from her face and stared at it. He whispered.

"Cassie. I think I might love you."

He lowered his head and closed his eyes, pressing his lips gently against hers. After a second, he raised his head. He searched her face for any signs of waking up but there were none. She was still under the spirits' bitter magic.

He sighed, and slid his hand in the air over her face. The golden bubble materialized. He turned around, ready to face Teddy's let down face however… it wasn't there. Instead he looked shocked and gleeful, staring at something from behind him.

What he didn't know was that while he had kissed her, strands of golden light had appeared around the two. The pure _magic _between the two of them had materialized, for it had felt the love and faith and hope between the two, even if they didn't… _yet_.

Death quickly turned around, and saw the crimson glowing heart beating. He grinned.

Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped tightly around his stomach. Looking down, he saw Teddy's head. The teenager glanced up at him, teary-eyed but smiling, "Thank you." The sincerity in his voice started to overwhelm Death. He just smiled softly.

"You're welcome," he whispered into his ear.

"Well, I'm glad you're all buddy-buddy now but can someone help me?"

Their heads snapped towards the bubble as a feminine voice spoke out loud. Cassie was standing there with a smile, leaning a bit onto her right leg.

The two quickly rushed over to her, and wrapped her in a tight hug. She yelped as she felt two pairs of strong arms hugging her.

"Guys? Can't breathe. Gonna die again," she choked out, feeling the much-needed air escape her.

Death and Teddy pulled away and grinned at her, Teddy's reminding her awfully of the older man.

"I'm glad you're okay again, mum," his son spoke up. She grasped his shoulder warmly.

"I'm glad, too," she patted his cheek, "Go on. Check out your room. I picked the room out for you." His eyes lit up, and he quickly ran out of the room. They heard him stumbling through the halls and slamming open the doors before gasping. Everything in the house echoed.

Cassie buried her head in Death's shoulder, grinning, "He's still such a child. I can't wait for him to grow up."

He grinned, "Me too."

Awkward silence filled the room as both remembered the _True Love's kiss_.

"So…" Cassie grinned up at him.

"So?" Death pressed his lips together in anxiousness. He had hoped that she wouldn't remember it. It would make things a lot easier between them.

"Ah, what the hell," the young woman grabbed his shirt's neckline, and pulled his head down and onto her lips. His eyes grew large before he realised what was happening, and kissed her back.

Both of them could feel the pure magic sparkling in the air around them. Maybe it truly was True Love. Maybe it really wasn't a story. Maybe it meant all the feuds and teasing and jokes and fights had been from pushing down the feelings one had for the other. Maybe it meant they truly _did _love each other.

The kiss was passionate, needy and something they hadn't expected or had waited for but now were both accepting.

They pulled away as the couple ran out of air. Panting for oxygen, Cassie softly smiled at him, "I think I might love you too, loverboy but I don't know what it means." Sorrow filled her voice.

Death's eyes lit up at the confession, and he softly smiled at her. He brushed away the hair from her face, and looked in her eyes.

"That's okay because I don't know either. But we'll figure it out." Grinning, she pressed her lips against his. She slipped her arms around his neck as his hands slid down around her waist.

This time it felt magical, hopeful and most of all promising. With the kiss, they were both _swearing _to the other to never let go and to love for eternity. They did have it.

"Mum?" An overjoyed but shocked voice spoke from the door. The couple quickly pulled away from each other, and stared at the boy in shock. They hadn't somehow heard him… probably was the kiss.

"Teddy?" Cassie's voice sounded unsure. She wasn't sure if he would accept them or no. However the reaction was better than she had ever imagined. Teddy grinned, and ran up to them. He hugged the both of them.

"I knew it! There _was_ a reason you visited mom so often and bought her presents even if you didn't know it." The couple smiled at each other over his head as they hugged him back. Though neither knew what love meant, they were slowly figuring it out with Teddy by their sides… as a family.

Suddenly Cassie's eyes widened, and she pulled away. Teddy and Death gazed confusedly at her. She had remembered all the others: Allison, Scott, Stiles, Lydia etc. She looked in shock at Death.

"Where are Lydia and Stiles and Scott and Allison and Stiles and Lydia and Isaac and Der-" A hand landed on her mouth, cutting her off. She narrowed her eyes at her boyfriend, the thought made her mind run faster. _Is he my boyfriend? He is, isn't he? We love each other. I think that's proof enough._

He quickly pulled his hand away, and grimaced, "Did you really have to lick it?" Cassie's chin lifted, and she looked around mockingly. Her mouth formed into a small grin.

"Yes, I did," her face cleared of any signs of laughter, "but what's wrong with them? Where are they?"

He sighed, and stared at the floor. Silence filled the room. Teddy looked between the two in caution, weariness and fear for his mother.

"Mum, what's going on?"

Cassie kneeled down in front of him, and sadly smiled at him. She grabbed his shoulder, "Teddy, I have to go to save some people. You can stay here, right?"

Teddy opened his mouth to deny it but nodded as he noticed Death shaking his head over his mother's shoulder. He smiled wearily, "I know. You say it every time."

Her lips trembled, and she threw her arms around him. Teddy yelped, feeling much-needed air escape him.

"Mum, can't, breathe." Cassie pulled away, sniffling. She put her hands around his face, looking solemn.

"Stay in the house, okay? I don't want anyone to come here and steal you away from me."

He nodded continuously, knowing she couldn't ever leave without saying that. She couldn't bear losing another member of her family. He knew what she had gone through. When he had been old enough, his mum had sat him down and told him all about his family. At first he was furious and would've almost left but at seeing his _mother_ sobbing, he stayed. After that they had never been closer.

Death grasped Cassie's shoulder. She sighed but stood up. They both smiled at Teddy before his _uncle _twirled a finger. Dark almost black mist filled the room. He smiled sadly at the spot his mother and her boyfriend had been just a second before. They had seemed like his parents.

He liked the warm feeling in his stomach at the thought.

* * *

As the wind played with their hair, Cassie and Death were swept away from the house, her Teddy and appeared in a… _jeep_? She swayed, and quickly grabbed something… something warm, wet and skin-like. A corpse. Cassie slowly turned her head, and saw the body. She sighed in relief as at it was just an unconscious Stiles.

Her eyes widened. _Stiles_. She reached over and shook him. The teenager's eyes snapped open, and he sharply took in breath. He quickly looked around before noticing Cassie (let's just call her Cassie) and relaxed.

"Hey, Ellie." He snapped his head to her in shock. Ellie was dead… wasn't she?

The young woman wiggled her fingers at him awkwardly, "Hi."

Stiles laughed bitterly before uttering, "I should've known." He glanced at her in confusion, "How are you aliv-? You know what I don't even wanna know. What are you doing here?"

Cassie grimaced, "Yeah, it seems being dead happens to me a _lot_. And I'm here to help." She smiled at him, "You forget I was with you in the spirits' world."

Death spoke up from the backseat, his hands crossed on Stiles' headrest, "You know I'm still mad at you for using magic there."

The boy jumped, exclaiming, "Jesus!" He quickly looked behind him and into the bored eyes of Death. The deity cocked a brow, "What?" Stiles glared at him. Death glanced at Cassie, "What did I do?"

She face-palmed. The two men stared at her with raised eyebrows. She exhaled deeply, and sent a fake grin to the two, "Let's go, shall we?"

Cassie opened the door, and climbed out of the jeep. She immediately raised a hand to protect her face from the wind. She squinted through the storm with the help of the car's headlights but it mattered not. She couldn't see anything.

Sighing, Cassie snapped her fingers. A bright ball of light appeared on the palm of her hand. She blew at it, making it grow in size and brightness. It flew forward, lighting up the path.

She tensed as she felt someone reach her. Death and Stiles had walked up to her. Cassie glanced at her beloved, and shouted through the storm, "Can you take us to the Nemeton?"

He shrugged, but closed his eyes. After a second he opened them, and shook his head, "I can't sense them. The storm's messing with my mind."

Cassie sighed, and glanced back at the storm in front of her. Sighing, she said, "Well, let's go."

She started stumbling through the forest with the light over her head, illuminating the set path. She stopped, feeling no one following her. The young woman looked back at the two men, and shouted, "You coming or not?"

Death and Stiles glanced at each other, and shrugged. It was the only way, to trek through the forest in the storm. They had no other chance to rescue the guardians. The two started going after the Mistress of Death.

* * *

Cassie sighed as she almost fell into another hole. They were probably never going to find the parents. They couldn't see anything through the wind with only the moon and her ball of light showing the way.

She almost jumped a feet into the air as she felt someone grip her arm. She looked up, and saw the worried face of Death. Her face softened. Raising a hand, she patted his cheek.

"I'm okay." The anxiety didn't disappear from his face but he nodded, knowing not to bother her. She could manage herself just fine.

"Hey, lovebirds!" The couple looked at the shouter, and saw Stiles pointing at something. They stepped forward, and squinted at it. Cassie's eyes widened.

It was the Nemeton. They had finally reached it.

She ran to the teenager with Death following her, and stopped at his side. She examined the wooden trapdoor. The parents were in there. She just knew it.

Cassie kneeled, and almost opened it but looked up at the two men. She sent them a grin, "Let's do this."

She opened the trapdoor, and immediately backed. A huge cloud of mist rose, making her cough. Stiles stepped in front of her, and glanced at the pair. He breathed in deeply before dropping into the hole.

Death helped Cassie up, and smiled at her, "For Teddy." She nodded, "For Teddy," and jumped after Stiles.

The deity looked around to see if anyone would stop them but there was no one. He smiled before dropping into the hole as well. Reaching the ground, he quickly jumped up and looked around.

The room was falling apart. It was raining dust, debris and wood. The ceiling was quite low. He saw the friends of Cassie and her trying to keep the ceiling up with plain force. One or two of the parents looked at him, perplexed. They clearly hadn't known about him.

The corner of his mouth quirked up. Cassie must have forgotten to tell them. As the room shook again, he blinked and remembered the ceiling. He raised a hand and would've waved at the ceiling but stopped. Stiles had put his metal baseball bat on a higher place to keep it up. It had worked.

At the moment he was hugging one of the guardians, probably his father. Death softly smiled at them. Maybe one day he and Teddy would be like that.

He yelped as someone grabbed the neckline of his jacket, and pulled his head down onto their lips. His eyes widened, but shut as he recognised it was Cassie. He slipped his hands around her waist, and kissed her back, passionately.

She pulled back, as she ran out of breath and grinned at him.

"We're alive. We're alive. We're _alive_." She repeated as if she couldn't believe it. Death kissed her forehead, smiling. He felt her tighten her arms around him as he muttered.

"I know, sweetheart. I know."

* * *

**A/N Do you like Dassie or Ceath? I like it, though I never imagined for them to be together. Btw next chapter is the epilogue so now and then are _YOUR LAST CHANCES TO VOTE! DO YOU WANT A SEQUEL? _The poll is up on my profile so you can vote there or here. Main choices are:**

**a) Harry Potter/Avengers crossover. Happens after this.**

**b) Harry Potter/Teen Wolf crossover. Happens after this. Basically season 3B.  
**

**c) Harry Potter fanfic. Happens before this. It's about Cassie's, Teddy's and Death's life before this.**

**So, go now and VOTE! The last chance is in five days when I will update.**

**Next time on 'Death is Only the Beginning' Stiles and Lydia visit Cassie and Death as they leave.**


	14. The Beginning of the End

_Previous chapter:_

_He yelped as someone grabbed the neckline of his jacket, and pulled his head down onto their lips. His eyes widened, but shut as he recognised it was Cassie. He slipped his hands around her waist, and kissed her back, passionately._

_She pulled back, as she ran out of breath and grinned at him._

_"We're alive. We're alive. We're _alive_." She repeated as if she couldn't believe it. Death kissed her forehead, smiling. He felt her tighten her arms around him as he muttered._

_"I know, sweetheart. I know."_

* * *

"Where are you going to go?" Cassie shrugged at Stiles as she lied on her bed, legs crossed. The teenager sat opposite of her and stared at her.

She honestly had no clue. Death was supposed be taking her all over the world to help her learn her duties. Now that she had accepted the role of the Mistress of Death, she had to help Death, watch over the passing, stop those who are murdering people whose time hasn't arrived yet and just kill serial killers.

"I have no idea. I'm supposed to be the Mistress of Death now and have to _do_ things," she threw herself on the bed, groaning. He chuckled.

"Maybe it won't be that bad."

Cassie shrugged, staring at the ceiling. She had put an illusion on it a few days back. Now the plain white ceiling looked like the beautiful night sky. She felt the bed move, as Stiles lied next to her.

"You _will _come back, won't you?"

She shrugged again.

"Do you know _anything_?"

Cassie chuckled, and got off the bed. Someone had stepped inside the wards, a banshee. Lydia. She had put up the wards again after making it home again.

"Nope. Now c'mon. Lydia's here."

Stiles sighed but followed her as she made her way down the stairs. She calmly walked through the halls to the door, and opened it.

Lydia stood behind it, with her hand up as she would knock on the door. She breathed out, befuddled, "You're leaving?"

Cassie softly smiled at her, "Yeah."

The banshee stepped forward, and wrapped her arms around her. The other woman tightly hugged her back. Tears started to flow down both of their cheeks.

Cassie pulled back, sniffling and smiled at her. She gestured behind her and at Stiles who was peeking over her shoulder.

"C'mon, let me introduce you to Dee."

She pulled the younger girl behind her as she walked to the living room where Death was supposed to be. Stiles followed them.

Lydia stammered, "What, Dee? Cassie?"

They stopped at a doorway. A man about their age was packing something up into a suitcase. The immortal woman called out.

"Death?"

He raised his head, and smiled at the group. Cassie walked over to him, and pecked him on the lips. She looked back at them with his arm around her waist.

"Lydia, meet my boyfriend?" Cassie looked at Death, unsure of the term was right for them. The man shrugged.

"Okay, sure. My boyfriend."

Lydia stifled a gasp. So, her friend was dating Death. No big deal. She grinned at them, "Congratulations."

Stiles however spluttered next to her, "Boyfriend?" However he sighed, seeing the couple's face expressions which showed only happiness. They were clearly happy together.

"Okay, sure why not. My best friend is a werewolf, the other a werewolf hunter, third a banshee and _now_ one has Death as her boyfriend. Why not?" The group laughed at his exaggeration with even Stiles himself grinning.

As the laughter died, Lydia asked with a frown on her face.

"When are you leaving?"

Cassie bit her lip, and looked at Death. He nodded with a sad smile. She looked back at her apologetically, "Now."

Stiles' and Lydia's eyes grew large. The banshee's eyes though shone in realisation.

"We're the only ones who know, aren't we." It wasn't a question. Cassie nodded with a soft smile.

"Yeah, you are."

Sad silence filled the air. All of them knew though Death and Cassie would return. They just would.

The banshee and the human saw the deity lean down and mutter something into her ear with a soft smile. The woman looked up at him, shocked and teary-eyed but nodded. The others just knew it. The couple was leaving.

Death twirled a finger, and the two suitcases he had packed shrunk. They flew to his hand, and he pocketed them in the pocket of his jacket. He gently tugged the hand of Cassie.

"C'mon. It's time."

She swallowed a surfacing sob, but nodded. They started to walk out of the living room and through the house. Lydia and Stiles followed them quietly, seeing the tears flow down her cheek. The banshee grabbed his hand, feeling the despair overflow her as well. Stiles sadly smiled at her. He had noticed she was also starting to sob.

They passed Death and Cassie at the house's entrance. She had frozen in shock, finally realising the situation. She was wrapped in a hug by him.

Stiles and Lydia stepped back from the house, outside. They watched her lock the door, and slowly make her way to them. She sadly smiled at them through her tears, "I guess this is goodbye."

Lydia broke down, and threw herself at her. She sobbed into her shoulder. The other girl wept, feeling her friend shaking in her embrace.

She pulled back, as they calmed down a bit. Sniffling, Cassie placed her hands on the sides of the banshee's eyes and gazed into her eyes, "Don't fear your powers. Remember that. Don't fear them."

Swallowing, Lydia nodded before hugging Cassie again.

Meanwhile Stiles had gripped Death's hand. He solemnly said, "Take care of her would you?" The deity nodded, "I will."

Stiles smiled, seeing the truth in his words. He suddenly yelped as a pair of arms wrapped around him. Smiling, he recognised them. _Cassie. _He hugged her back.

"Don't forget Lydia. Help her with her powers. Don't forget her," the young woman whispered into his ear.

"I won't," he muttered, softly smiling.

Cassie pulled back, and stepped into the embrace of Death. The two sadly smiled at Lydia and Stiles who had wrapped a hand around the banshee's waist for comfort.

The latter spoke up, "I guess this is it."

The couple nodded. Cassie smiled at them through the tears which started to flow down her cheeks again, "I'll see you again someday."

She glanced up at Death who sadly smiled at her. They looked at them with smiles on their faces before he snapped his fingers. A cloud of dark mist engulfed them but their smiles shone through the dark.

Stiles smiled at the disappearing figures of Death and Cassie with Lydia by his side. He blinked, as she spoke up.

"They're a strange couple, aren't they." The sentence sparked something in his head.

_"__She's a strange one, isn't she?" Stiles blinked when Lydia showed up next to him. He strangely enough found himself agreeing._

_"__Yeah, she is." He breathed out as they watched Ellie drive out of the parking lot._

He softly smiled.

"Yes, they are."

* * *

**A/N So... It's the end. If you want to know, I didn't cry writing it. My friends say I'm kinda emotionless. Anyway, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed. Everyone who favourited. Everyone who followed. Everyone who added my story to a community. You've won a special piece in my heart. I understand every author says this, but I truly do. I love you all.  
**

**Anyway, the sequel should be up by now. Anyone who voted for a HP/Avengers crossover, congratulations! I did it. It's called 'The Deathly Shield' because reasons. You will know when you go and read it. So, you should.  
**

**See you there.**


End file.
